Skipping Stones
by BringAttentionToTheMatter
Summary: Being a single mother-while married-is hard enough. It gets worse when you're handed divorce papers the second you get pregnant again. Bella knows her children need to come first-they're what matters and she sticks by this until she meets Edward, who has masked problems of his own. Will help from each other be enough to get over what they've been through? M for adult themes, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Being a single mother-while married-is hard enough. It gets a whole lot worse when you're handed divorce papers the second you get pregnant again. Bella's decided her children need to come first-they're what matters and she sticks by this until she meets Edward, a twenty three year old with masked problems of his own. Will help from each other be enough to help them move on from the horrors in their past? Even as their past keeps popping up to haunt them while they still have to struggle through with their own family life.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella.**

I don't let her leave my hands, my arms raise above my head and my hands clutch onto her as tight as ever. Her arms shoot out and she laughs, showing off her gaped mouth smile. She still has the dark green bow her brother picked to go in her hair and it clashes horribly with her light pink dress, but if the baby doesn't care neither do I. I bring her back down to me and she's still laughing-but it increases and turns into the high pitched laugh that makes me grin. I'm lost in our own little bubble as I stare at her blue eyes-the eyes I hate but love. When our bubble's burst by a voice I don't mind-but I flinch slightly in surprise, which he doesn't seem to notice.

''How old is she?''

I'm still smiling at her and I answer before I glance at him and go to rest her on my hip. ''Five months.'' When I do look up I'm happy I've already answered-because I find it hard to speak for a minute.

I shouldn't be looking-because he's probably too young and in a relationship and I have to focus on my children. ''Good age-when they finally start to sleep properly.''

''I know right?'' My eyes widen and I don't know why I say it. ''She's finally starting to sleep through nights.''

He looks down at her with a smile-one of the sides of his mouth turning up higher then the other. ''I haven't seen you here before.''

''I just moved here, my son's seven-you waiting on a child?'' It was a stupid question really-unless he was a creep of course he was standing outside a school waiting to pick up a child.

''Yeah, not mine, my brothers. She's eight-they're probably in the same class.''

I smile, he's the first person I've actually spoken to since I moved here and it's nice-but looking and speaking is as far as anything can go. As if it would go further-dream on. ''I'm Bella by the way, Bella Hu-Swan.'' I stammer, blushing and looking away as the school bell finally rings. ''Swan.''

He doesn't mention my slip which could make me kiss his feet. ''Edward Cullen.'' He reaches out his hand and I shift forward slightly to grab it and feel reluctant to let go. ''Here come the children.''

Right then Katie squeals for me and I bring her back to my eye level. ''I haven't forgotten about you, don't worry.'' She laughs and grabs my hair in her fist. ''Charming.''

Edward laughs. ''What's her name?''

''Katie.'' I'm smiling back at her again and she laughs more, yanking on her fist and bring my hair with her. ''That's Ben.'' I nod in the direction of the only boy remotely near us and walking towards us. ''I better get going.'' I don't know what makes me to do it but I pick up Katies elbow and I wave goodbye at him, turning faster then I should have to strap her in, hiding the grimace on my face. Ben walks around the other side and straps himself in, staying silent.

''It was nice meeting you Bella.''

''You too.'' I call, turning back to catch his eye as he turns to his own car; he's holding the hand of a little girl with black hair but I don't linger on them too long. I just get in the car and start up the engine. ''How was school?''

''Fine.'' I think he shrugged too-but I can't be sure.

''Meet any nice people?''

''No.''

''Ben,'' I sigh. ''Did you try?''

''Yes.''

''Ben.''

''What?''

''You know what.''

''I know that it doesn't matter what I do, you'll bring me there anyway.''

I sigh and feel like bashing my head off the steering wheel. But I need to concentrate on the road so I don't. ''It's not a punishment baby, it's meant to help.''

''It doesn't.'' He sulks. ''I hate it.''

''I know, I hate it too-''

''Doesn't stop you.'' He spits.

''Ben, turn down the tone please.''

''Yeah.'' He gets quiet again, realizing we're here.

''Ben, it's not a punishment.'' I promise as I pull up at the building from hell. I get that he hates it, I do, but he had to; there weren't many more choices. I once again quickly unstrap Katie and pull her along. Ben won't take my hand, either deeming himself too old or still too annoyed about this situation.

The woman at the reception desk glances up when I clear my throat. ''Appointment for three fifteen.''

She glances at Katie and back to me with a raised eyebrow and I have to hold back my eye roll. ''No, Ben Hunter.''

He can't be seen so he raises his hand and the receptionist nods. ''Dr Uley is ready, room four that way on the right.'' She points down the hall and I smile back in my thanks. We've been here once before and Dr Uley seemed like a nice woman-kind at least and able to deal with children no matter what they needed.

''Hello Bella, Ben.'' She smiles at us. ''Take a seat Ben, would you like your mom here?''

''I don't want to be here.'' He sneers. ''I don't want her here.''

''Ben.'' I warn.

''It's normal,'' Dr Uley waves it off. ''he'll want you when he wants you and you know how it works.''

I do, that I get to know his overall feelings so I can help him deal with it and I get to know the major details that affect him. I want to know it all but if he doesn't want me here they make me leave. ''Ring me if you need me, I'm just going across the street.'' To the supermarket-might as well shop as I wait for an hour.

Thankfully I don't have to move the car but I know I have to be fast Because it's near Kate's feeding time and she's getting tired. I know she can just fall asleep in the seat of the shopping kart she lies back in happily and spits at me. It's easier to shop without Ben, any child really. Katies not at the grabbing demanding stage yet and doesn't understand food-only funny shapes, faces and colors.

Halfway through the shop I know I need to speed up-not only is she hungry, but I'm getting really ready to feed her and just want to get out of there soon. I remember I need milk and when I spin around I hit into someone and curse from the pain, my breasts are raw from feeding Katie and hitting them into someone helped none.

''Sorry Bella.'' Edward has both his hands on my arms to steady me. ''You okay? You look like you're in pain?''

''Yeah I'm fine.'' I squeak out, blushing at the situation. ''Sorry I didn't see you.''

''I was just going to tell you Katie dropped her bear.'' He looks to the ground where her brown bear sits and I huff and pick it up.

''This thing. Thanks, she loves it.'' And she shows the love when I give it back to her and she loudly squeals at me.

''Do you not like the bear?'' He looks at me odd-probably because I don't like her having a bear.

''Not really. I just wish she's grow attached to something else.'' I narrow my eyes at her. ''Can't sleep without it.''

''Why do you hate it?''

I don't really think before I answer. ''Her father gave it to her.'' Then I realize. ''Sorry, just, yeah I better go.''

''Okay,'' he calls as I wheel away; fuck the milk. ''I'll see you tomorrow, at the school.''

Get a grip Bella, you're a divorced mother of two and he's too young to even look at you, he's just being nice.

None of this stops my body from tingling at his touch and yearning to turn around and look at him. I can't though, I know I can't so I pay quickly and go get my son and feed my daughter.

Even if I wasn't too old for him, I need to focus on my kids right now, Ben has his problems and Katie was only a baby, they were my life now and forever. Not some guy I'm beginning to see when I close my eyes after two stupid encounters.

That's all they were-and even if I imagine him looking at me right now I know he's at least in his early twenties, way too young.

It still doesn't stop his face from popping into my mind, but I pick up Ben and head home and lead the life I have to for my children. It's not fair, everything that Ben went through and I have to deal with it, be there for him through it, even if he doesn't want me.

Ultimately, that's what mattered.

 **What do you think? Do you want me to continue? If so chapters will be regular and fast-some very short so I may update two at a time. Tell me what you think-Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Bella.**

I laugh loudly at his story-his embarrassment of when his brother who cut a _lot_ of holes in his jeans and woke him up every five minutes one night so he was so tired he didn't notice until he got to school-and the whole reason you covered up in the first place went out the window and the revenge he got on his brother by taking all his clothes after his shower in gym. It shocks me a little when a thought hit me; this couldn't have happened that long ago, high school for him in general. I glance down at my phone and see that there's still five minutes before the children should get out and I know I have to ask him-it's now or never. My stomach drops and my chest tightens, I've never been a good talker, especially after everything that's happened.

''Edward?''

He hums in response, squinting off into the distance with the blinding sun. When I speak again he turns to me and I realize how damn blinding his eyes are, so I look to the sun. ''What are you doing?''

''What do you mean? I'm not doing anything.'' He starts to look around himself, confused before leaning back more onto my car.

''For over two weeks you've been talking to me-I just, you shouldn't get the wrong idea.'' I bite my lip, still staring off into the sun behind the school.

''Oh, right.'' He looks away and I blush again, looking down to the sleeping baby in my arms and trying to forget how hurt he looked.

''I'm too old for you, I'm sorry.'' I know I am-guilt swirls through me. I like him, I know I do.

''You don't even know my age.''

''Go on.''

He hesitates for a moment. ''Twenty two.''

I nearly choke on air. ''I'm nearly thirty three, I had Ben when I was your age, I have two children and I just got divorced.''

''So?'' he shrugs. ''What's wrong with that?''

''Over ten years? Please.'' I say dryly. ''I don't think anything could happen, I'm too old.'' Plus, I know for a fact there's baby stains and crap on my clothes and I look about fifty right now.

''You're not old at all.''

''Edward I look older then I am-I only sleep a few hours I have a baby and I'm an unnaturally stressed single mother.'' I close my eyes, wishing the only thing I had to deal with was a newborn. ''I don't want to lead you on, I like you but it wouldn't work.''

''Does their father ever see them?''

I stiffen at the mention of him. ''No, we were twenty four when we got married-too young-'' I give him a look. ''because I got knocked up with Ben, it was okay, the marriage I mean. I found out I was pregnant with Katie and he ended it, saying he never even wanted children. When I had Katie he sent her a bear and a balloon and gave me a lot of money-court ordered-before we divorced and he signed over parental rights. I knew he was cheating on me-basically left us for her.'' I shrug. ''He doesn't care Edward and my real point is you shouldn't push anything between us because you don't want this and Ben is-I need to focus on him-''

He silences me by putting his lips on mine for a moment; lingering longer then they should have as I stood leaning against my car in shock. ''Ask me what I do?''

It takes me a minute to defog my mind. ''Hum?''

''Ask me what I do for work.''

''What do you do for work?'' I repeat slowly.

''Own and help run twenty five percent of a childrens care center, I love children.'' He's so close-I clutch Katie closer so I don't accidentally drop her with the arms and body he turns into jelly the closer he gets. ''I'm young but I'm not stupid, go out with me? Just once, tomorrow night?''

''Edward.'' I say slowly. ''You're-you don't know-''

''I'm not a child, Bella. I know what I'm doing, I know your age-which makes no difference-I know you have two children and I _know_ they need to come first.''

My eyes clench closed because I want it-I want that yes to slip from my lips and take the pressure from my chest. I want to see what Edward and I could be and it's this tugging in my stomach that makes me want to jump into his arms but I pull Katie close instead. ''I can't.''

I hadn't even noticed the bell rang, if I had I would have noticed Ben coming up sooner. ''Bye Edward.'' I mutter-my whole skin exploding in a warmth when he turns to smile at me sadly before walking away. Ben doesn't change expression so I don't think he notices, he just sulks in his usual way as I drive him to therapy. I've always wondered if this would even work-I know it takes time but it just seems like the generic thing to do, kid goes through something traumatic send him off and hope. God do I hope, but I don't know if it's the best thing for him.

But I do send him off and as I shop with Katie in my arms I hope-because I don't know what else to do. She starts to cry whenever I put her down so I carry her around and she sleeps against my chest. I damn the world when I drop something and have to bend down with the baby to get it. I don't get to it in time-not before a hands swoops down and grabs it for me.

''Thanks Edward.'' I sigh, looking up to him. ''You here by coincidence?'' Though I know full well he's not.

''I may have taken a chance.'' He shrugs, looking at Katie, I take this time wisely to look at his smiling face and try to stop the urge of running my hand through his hair, my arm even lifts a little but I just place it on Katie instead. ''Bella, I know you're weary-''

''I just got divorced, I don't need something else right now.'' I shake my head, images of my last damn relationship flashing before my eyes. ''I'm sorry-''

''I'm not asking for anything else, just one date, please?'' I don't know what he does-or how the hell he does it, but he looks down at me with this pleading expression, not holding back. I have to close my eyes and hold back a groan. Damn him.

''I can't.''

''But you want to.''

I don't even deny it this time. ''But I can't.''

''Give me a reason then.'' I go blank-as I usually do under pressure, my eyes pop open and I just stare at him dumbly.

''Uh-I won't be able to get a babysitter.'' I say suddenly, finally finding an excuse I can work with. I can't do it, everything about going out with Edward screams to me to be wrong for my children. Katie's not even six months old and Ben's a little-he needs me right now.

''I can get you a babysitter. My sister loves children.'' Apparently his whole family does.

''But-''

''Nothing has to happen, Bella.'' He smiles at me-the smile alone nearly convinces me. ''I'm just taking you out, one date.''

I hadn't realized Katie had woken, not until she made a loud noise and wiggled in my arms, I could have been crazy-but the sound she made really sounded like-''Well if she agrees.'' I shrug, finally crumbling in and looking down. ''Fine. But just to get you off my back, I really don't think this would be a good idea.''

Katie starts getting active and wiggles her way over until she can jerk forward in her limited space of my arms and grabs onto his jumper sleeve. He looks to me and grins. ''See? She likes me already.''

He spoke too soon, as she tugs on the material to stuff it into her mouth and I pull her back and stick my finger in her mouth. ''No, she's teething.''

''Yeah but she chose to eat my clothes, so that's something.''

''No it's not.'' I argue, finally thinking about what I've agreed to.

I don't think a relationship with Edward would work right now, but god knows I need one night of freedom, to not clean up and get thrown up on and soothe the crying baby and the grumpy seven year old. It was okay to want one night away from the children-and that's all it was, all I could ever let it be.

 **So Bella finally caved in-do you think she's only doing it for a night away or more? This will be a HEA, I'm a strong believer in them. I'm planning on updating everyday, but sometimes it wont be possible so it'll be the day after.** **There will be 30-35 chapters in total and the whole thing's about 40,000 words so chapters arn't that long,** **but updates will be quite frequent if people are interested. To those who read, reviewed and will read and review, Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Bella.**

Alice seemed nice-certainly willing to mind a baby and a child and prepared for the night ahead with the baby. Ben would be good for her; he was always good for strangers. It was bad to lie to him but I had to; telling him I was meeting an old best friend of mine, I'm not sure how he would react to Edward right now.

''Okay, they're both asleep upstairs, if Katie wakes up she wants food and if Ben does he'll go right back. You have my number right?''

She laughs, pushing her black fringe out of her eyes, she has many colours in her hair which seem to suit her perfectly, she'd look so strange without them. I try to focus on the twist in her hair, as opposed to how I'm about to leave my children. ''Bella stop stressing, I promise nothing will happen.''

''Yeah I know it's just-I've never been away from Katie before.'' Or Ben for that matter, but I don't mention that.

''Ever?'' Her eyebrow raises and she looks to her brother, who stands in my doorway freezing the house. ''Not one hour away from her?''

I sigh. ''No, not really.''

She points to the door. ''Then leave woman, breathe that fresh air.''

I bit my lip. ''You sure you have my number?''

''Hell I nearly have it memorized.'' She snorts. ''Have a good time and Edward, don't do anything I wouldn't do.''

''Whatever,'' He ruffles her hair. ''remember I don't pay you if you tell mom or dad.''

''I'm aware of the arrangement. Now leave, bye Bella.''

''Bye Alice.'' I wave slightly before leaving. ''Your sister seems nice, you're paying her? How much?'' They're my kids, I should pay. I remind myself to ask Alice about it later.

He shrugs. ''Nothing much, but to an eighteen year old any amount of money is enough.''

''Hum-can't really remember that far back.''

''I'm sure, since it was a million years ago.'' He opens his car door and waits for me to get in-the action was so odd-so mature for the twenty two year old. It was an action I'd never seen up close and it stumps me so much it takes me a long while to get into the car.

''Where is this restaurant?''

''Just like five minutes away.'' He told me the name of the place and that it was formal enough-I wear a black dress that goes to my knee and he's wearing a shirt and black dress pants.

''Do you think they'll be a lot of people there?''

He side glances me with his eyebrows raised. ''You don't want to be seen with me?''

''I do,'' I insist. ''It's just, I look about forty and you look like a twenty year old-I shouldn't care what people think.''

''No you shouldn't.''

''But I do-and in all seriousness, you are a really hot man-and I'm just, kind of blah.''

''Blah?'' He laughs. ''Bella you don't even look thirty, or like you had a child six months ago.''

I snort, looking out the window. ''You haven't seen me naked.''

He's quiet for a minute and I hit his arm. ''Stop imagining it!''

''You brought it up,'' he shrugs. ''you can't just talk about being naked like that.''

''I can.'' I cross my arms over my chest and huff. ''I look like a frog.''

He laughs. ''I doubt that Bella, you're beautiful.''

I don't want to acknowledge his comment, so I don't. ''So Alice won't tell your parents?''

''No, my mother gets all weird around girls I bring home and I like to hold it off.''

He wouldn't be bringing me home-that was for sure. I grow quiet when we pull up at the restaurant but try plaster a smile on my face. I'm worried for nothing-since there's no weird stares or rude looks or comments. I'm not sure what I was expecting-but not this.

We're seated in the corner-I can see everyone and he can see me, I like it like this, feeling like I have some sort of control over the situation.

''Do you not have any family?''

His question stumps me-I wasn't expecting it and it seems to be out of nowhere. ''Why?''

''Well if you haven't ever actually spent time apart from Katie it suggests you don't-if you didn't spend time with them or give her to them for an hour here or there at all in six months.''

''Oh,'' I breathe out-we're not even together and most likely never will be, so telling him is stupid, we don't know each other. It also pushes me to just say it when he asks again though.

''So?'' His eyes are expecting-green and waiting. I think about his eyes more then I should, especially in the fickle moments of sleep's limbo.

''Only child, my mom died when I was two and my dad stopped talking to me when I decided to keep a child forcing me marry a guy I'd known for four months.'' I sink ever so slightly into my chair. ''I wouldn't have given up Ben for anything. Don't have any friends either, I mainly stayed at home all day.''

''Your dad sounds like an asshole.'' He says like it was the most casual conversation in the world. ''So you don't work at all?''

''He is an asshole, he doesn't even know about Katie.'' I try push that thought aside. ''James didn't let me work.''

''What?'' He stares at me like I've spoken a foreign language-though considering that he says it back to me I know he understood.

''Yeah, he worked and I cleaned the house, minded Ben and cooked. I didn't mind that, I had to drop out of collage but I wanted to work with food anyway.''

''Bella that's not working with food-that's just, what do you mean he didn't let you, exactly?''

I shrug. ''He didn't let me work, I don't know how to explain it more. I don't care anymore, I have more time with my children anyway.''

''Can I ask you a personal question?''

''Well, I've told you too much already so go on.''

''How do you get money then? If you don't work?''

''James gave me some money in the divorce and I have a lot saved, plus I sold the old house for much more then what mine now costs.'' I close my eyes. ''Lets stop talking about me, please?''

''Okay,'' He seemed reluctant but starts telling me about him anyway. ''I'm adopted, as is my sister Alice and brother Emmett, she's eighteen, as you know and he's twenty seven. My parents took me in when I was twelve, what else do you want to know?''

''Your job? You work with children?''

He nods. ''Children, well people from the age of four to twenty one who have been abused. My mother runs the center and I help out a lot, people who have been physically, mentally and sexually abused by family, friends or anyone really, the family one is most popular unfortunately.''

I'm shocked for a minute. ''Wow, that would be a hard job, are there many people?''

He nods, I can tell this is a subject he cares about. ''Too many to count, it's horrific.''

We change conversation to lighter things-like Katie trying to crawl and how annoying Edward finds his sister and things we like. I forget things for a while, how restricted I should be, how bad it is I feel this involved with someone so much younger then me a few months after getting divorced-though we had been separated before that.

It's on the car ride back that I remember all that I told him and I'm happy it's too dark to see because a heavy wave of embarrassment flushes through me so suddenly my stomach jerks and churns uneasily. I don't like the feeling and I want it gone-so I need the thoughts gone. They nearly are too by the time he pulls up to my house. Alice seems happy to see us-she must have been board. To take my mind off my own thoughts I think of how different they look-Alice with her long black hair and hazel eyes and him with that dark ginger brown combination and bright green eyes-they were nothing alike and clearly unrelated, no similar features either.

''Ben's still asleep and Katie woke up once looking for a bottle, I fed her burped her and changed her and now she's snoring.'' She grins at me. ''Goodbye you two, call again, I'll babysit anytime.''

I almost don't want her to leave-there's something too intimidating about Edward being here alone with me-what if Ben came down? What if, what if-

What if I stopped trying to make excuses? I was scared-simple as that. ''Do you want something to drink?''

''No I'm fine-''

''I think I'll have tea.'' I interrupt, turning to switch on the kettle. I freeze when I hear and feel him walk up behind me.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah.'' I stick on a smile and slowly turn around to him. ''I'm good.''

''Really? Because you're trembling.'' He reaches out to touch my arm and I have to bite my lip to not flinch back.

''I'm fine.'' I breathe out. ''It's okay.''

''Bella, what's wrong?''

He bends down slightly to capture my eyes with his and I nearly confess everything right then-instead I just say what I know isn't that bad. ''I don't date. It's just, I need, I need something I can't have, the children need-''

''Stability.'' He whispers. ''Bella, I like you, more then I ever have felt towards a girl before and I can't explain why but you-you're different-''

''How many relationships have you been in?'' I raise my eyebrow.

He grimaces. ''One.'' I start laughing but he puts a finger to my mouth to silence me. ''I could have had more, but I have never liked anyone like this.'' He steps closer to me, grabbing both my hands. ''You feel it too, don't you?''

''You can't go from that one relationship to being with an old divorced mother of two.'' I shake my head, he doesn't let my hands go when I try retract them.

''But you feel it, don't you?''

''It doesn't matter what I feel-''

''Yes it does! Bella if anything it matters the most, since your feelings have clearly never been brought into consideration before.''

''Yes but-''

He's trying to prove a point, that he's not the crazy one for feeling this insane attraction. He cuts me off with his lips again but it's not a second long peck like yesterday, this time it's different and better and he proves his point when he picks me up to put me on the counter and I wrap my legs around him to bring him closer and wind my hands into his hair. I know I shouldn't, but I try to get as close to him as I can, everywhere his hands touch makes my skin erupt in fire and goosebumps-I need to breathe but I don't want to pull away. He pulls away in the end and leans his forehead to mine as we try catch our breaths, his eyes stare into mine so I shut my eyes and groan. ''I hate you.''

His hand rubs up and down my back-a feeling that makes me want to turn into jelly. ''I'll try.''

''You'll what?''

''I'll go out with you, I'll try. But I'm not telling Ben, not yet.''

He grins before he grabs me up and pulls me off the counter-which leaves me no choice but to wrap my arms and legs around him.

''Oh my god put me down.'' I try to keep my voice down so I don't wake the children but it's hard not to laugh. ''Most wouldn't grope, most would ask for my number.''

''I doubt you mind that much.''

I quietly laugh. ''Are you sure you want to do this?''

''There's a reason I spoke to you in the first place and it wasn't because I wanted to know how old Katie was-well I did a bit, it helped me figure out you weren't with anyone.''

I sigh. ''You just don't know what you're getting yourself into.''

''Maybe not, but I'm not stupid.'' He grins again. ''Now, can I have your number?''

 **What do you think? Are people still interested? I love how they interact-anyway, please review and feel free to ask me anything! Thanks! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Bella.**

''Wait.'' I call as Ben tries to jump from the car-he stares at the playground longingly then turns back to me.

''What?'' He asks, irritated.

''Don't talk to strangers,'' I give him a look, because he's done it before and he doesn't realize the possible ricks. ''And get me if you need me.''

''Yeah okay I know the drill.'' He throws himself from the car and runs the short distance to the playground. I grab Katie and lock the car, bringing my handbag which is also Katies bag-and walk slowly up to the gate, which I open and step into, quickly finding a bench to sit on where I can see him no matter his angle.

He's on a massive slide right now that's the same width as my bed, once he slides his way down he runs to a mass amount of ropes bound together into a pyramid with little squares of leather resting places scattered throughout. There were about five other children on there too. It wasn't really a hot day, but it wasn't exactly cold either.

Katie starts crying and I know it's near time to feed her and she doesn't need to be changed. I try give her her bottle-but she full on refuses and cries louder. I'm starting to get stares-as if I was somehow hurting my baby by trying to feed her. I sigh, knowing it's one of those days where made up formula isn't enough and she wants more. I hate doing this in public but I've had to before so once shes safely under a blanket when her whole body's covered and the important parts of me are I carefully begin to feed her-just as I see a little black headed girl I recognize playing with my son.

He's hardly here-I mean her parents would have probably taken her, not him. Though I'm happily proven wrong a minute later when he pops up in front of me grinning and I stare back at him. ''Do not scare a woman like that.'' I glare, it's mocking, of course, but it's still not right. ''This is not a good time for me.''

''I see,'' He looks down to the blanket and sits next to me. ''We've been going out two weeks now, and I don't really care about you feeding Katie. Aren't you weening her off?''

''Yes, except at night when I'm too lazy to make a bottle, and now, when she refuses one.'' He picks up the full one beside me and shakes it.

''Well it doesn't look too appealing.''

''Because she cares so much.'' I roll my eyes. ''Look away.'' I warn, trying to move to get back covered up, which I do though he doesn't look away and I pull Katie out from the blanket.

''She looks content.'' he laughs, giving her his finger to grab. ''I take that back, she looks high.''

I laugh because it's true-though I can't keep looking at her and bring her to my chest so her heads on my shoulder as I begin to pat her back. ''Why are you and Angela here?''

His whole face and body seems to, not relax, just melt and frown. ''Um, Angela's mother, my sister in law's really sick. Cancer, it's early days yet but she's in treatment and tired all the time, my brothers not in very good mental condition with it, very...airy, I mind Angela when I can.''

''Oh, god I'm so sorry.'' I frown. ''That's so horrible, I hope she'll be okay.''

''Rose.'' He smiles. ''She's strong, we can only hope. Angela knows she's sick but she doesn't understand-not really.''

''It's so hard to explain to children, even if they do understand you can't just tell them something like that.''

He's quiet a moment. ''What did you tell Ben? When you had to tell him about the divorce?''

''I kept telling him how much I loved him-and explained in nicer terms his father chose to live with the red headed skank who was at the door waiting as he packed his things. It didn't go down well, especially when I told him I was pregnant and he got excited and asked me if James knew, because he'd come back if he did. I couldn't tell him she was the reason he left-not the only reason, but.'' I shrug, bringing her back down onto my lap. ''Worth it.''

''You're so...brilliant.''

I snort. ''Yeah I'm perfect right?''

''No its just, not many people can raise a baby and an seven year old alone.''

''I'm tired all the time and have to shower and use the bathroom with my baby, it's not ideal.''

''Not bad either.'' He points out. ''I was-''

''I want to go home.''

I jump up-I hadn't seen him run over but I hear the pain in his voice and see the tears streaming down his face. ''What's wrong? Are you hurt?'' I try to check him over-but I can't be sure. I hadn't been paying attention, Did he fall?

''No, I want to go home.'' I know it's serious-he clutches my leg and he's never been big on any public displays of affection. Edward's still near so I hand him Katie and though it near breaks my back I pick Ben up and gesture for Edward to give me Katie back.

''I'll follow.'' He nods at me and it sends something through me-a feeling I'd never known before but my eyes well and I smile at him.

''Oh, Angela, did you see what happened?'' I ask as I see her nearing slowly.

She looked sad too-though not as hysterical. ''I don't know-we were talking about riding our bikes and-''

I groan, then apologize to Angela and place a hand on the back of his head to bring him closer to me. ''I'm sorry-he doesn't like, talking about that.''

It's all I can offer for now and I know I'll have to tell Edward later but he leaves it for now and follows me to the car before strapping in Katie while I try take Ben from my arms. Before he leaves he mouths to me if I'm okay and I can only nod back-hoping it's okay.

I eventually get him strapped in with the promise of ice cream-which I stop and buy quickly on the way home. He's making sad, whimpering noises as he eats it but I know it helps some. When we get home he watches TV while I make his favorite dinner-spaghetti and Katie scoots around the floor in her attempts to crawl. Katie starts to cry as dinner's just ready and I call Ben in and bounce her on my knee as we eat. He doesn't say anything but I know we have to-it's something we can't ignore.

''So, Angela was talking about riding her bike?''

''With her friends.'' he whispers. ''I don't want to talk about it.''

''Ben-''

''Mom, please.'' he looks down in shame, his lip trembling. ''I don't want to think about it.''

I put Katie back in her high chair and keep my arms out for him. ''Come here.''

He wouldn't like to admit he needed me-or that he likes the comfort of my arms. It's a rare day when he lets me do this, comfort him, he climbs onto my lap and breaks down, drowning in tears. I can't do anything to stop his pain, but I hold him tighter and tell him he's okay until he calms down and lets me hold him a few minutes. ''Can I have a bath, with bubbles?''

''Yes, of course.'' I smile at him. ''Let's go, you must be tired.'' I push the hair back from his face and see the droopiness in his eyes-it was a long day. He usually stays up as late as he can get me to let him, but I know he'll be out fast tonight. I know he's still scared or paranoid even now, since he holds onto my hand for life as we walk up the stairs and Katie stays on my hip pulling my hair.

''You strip, I'll run the bath.'' I order. ''And watch your sister.'' I don't have anything to block her from the stairs and I don't want her on the bathroom floor so he brings her into his room and I go in once the bath's done. He's nearly ready and I pick her up, she doesn't seem to impressed to be out of her pink dress but she loves baths-once you dip her feet in. Ben's already given himself a bubble beard and as I hover Katie above the bath she kicks the bubbles and squeals, stuffing her fist in her mouth. Ben has all bubbles like he's on a cloud so I can hold Katie in at the end-it's not that deep, if I had the balls to let her go the water would only be up to her stomach.

After the bath, as I predicted, Ben's falling around the place and barely pulls on his pajamas before he's in bed and sleeping. Kate needs a little more convincing and seems pretty alert from her nap earlier. She finally looks like she might sleep when I hear a small knock on the door and I say to come in, not loud enough to wake Ben but just loud enough for Edward to hear.

I didn't want to get up-I'm lying on the couch with Katie sitting on my stomach and her hands propping her up, once she sees Edward she looks confused before her arms give way and she falls face first onto me. ''I'm putting her to bed soon.''

''She's a very cute child.''

''That she is.'' I agree. ''I don't want to brag but I make beautiful babies.''

He laughs. ''You do.'' When I look back down at her, she's asleep with her mouth open and I have to laugh.

''Give me a minute.'' I quickly bring her upstairs into her crib and once I make sure she's still asleep I make my way back downstairs. ''How is Angela? I'm sorry if Ben scared her.''

''No she's fine-I just don't think she understood what happened-neither did I really.''

I bite my lip. ''Don't ever mention it to him, or anyone, not that you would it's just. Fuck.'' I run a hand through my hair. ''I bring him to therapy twice a week-doctor recommended it after he stopped eating, sleeping, talking. A week after James left us, him and his best friend, Eric went cycling, just down our road, I was standing with Eric's mother and we were watching them. It was just-Jesus they weren't even near the road one minute and the next one of them hit a hole in the path and crashed into the other and they just few off the bikes onto the middle of the road. There was only one car coming and they managed to stop before they got to them but-Ben had scratches and bruises and broke his arm but Eric-'' I took a breath. ''Cracked his skull open, he wasn't-they couldn't do anything to help him. Ever since Ben's been-different. As you would be.'' I mutter.

''Jesus Bella.'' He stands to sit down beside me and let's me lean back against his chest. ''That's horrific.''

''Even the mention of a bike sets him off-hysterical. It's probably so selfish of me to think, because I can't think of what Eric's family's going through, but it could have been Ben-I don't know if he even realizes that or not. I hope he never does.''

''It's not selfish to think that, Bella, of course you're going to, it's only natural. Ben shouldn't have gone through that-you say he needs therapy?''

I shrug. ''I don't know if it's working or if he needs it-but he needs something and I don't know what to do for him, I can't do anything.''

''If he's anything like you, he'll be okay.''

''I hope,'' I sigh. ''I'm sorry.''

''For what?'' He wraps his arms around me and I try not to, but eventually let myself melt into his arms.

''You don't need to-''

''What? Deal with it?'' He snorts. ''I like Ben and he's your son, if it affects him and you of course I care, don't be stupid.''

I twist in his arms, turning to stare at him. ''Are you a real person?'' my hand reaches up to his face, as if I think he'll leave in the next moment, but he doesn't, I know he doesn't.

''Yes,'' he says slowly, looking at me. ''Are you okay?''

''Just tired.'' I shrug. ''Didn't sleep much last night.''

''Do you want to sleep? I can go-I'll see you tomorrow when Ben's in school anyway right?''

''Yeah,'' I agree. ''Don't go, not yet?''

He looks at me again with something I can't pinpoint and holds me closer-that's the last thing I remember before I'm being woken in my own bed and groaning.

''Go back to sleep.'' He say's softly. ''It's okay.''

''What?'' I groan again. ''What's happening?''

''We fell asleep on your couch.'' I hear him yawn-which makes me yawn. ''I'm going to go-you go back to sleep, okay?''

''What time is it?'' It feels like the middle of the night-he confirms that. ''Don't go, stay you're too tired.''

''Uh, what?''

''Edward look at me.'' I point to my half asleep drooling face. ''I mean sleep.''

''Are you sure? I can sleep on the couch?''

''Don't be silly,'' I think I grin and pat the bed beside me while pulling back the covers. ''hop on in.''

He chuckles. ''Alright.'' Then I watch silently as he rids of his shoes, jeans and jumper then turns off the light and gets into the bed with me. I'm too tired to realize what's happening-but I remember the arms that wrap around me and pull me closer. I haven't been held like this in years-it's nice, different. I don't mind it, though I hardly remember it in the morning, even when he's still holding me.

 **So there you are-sorry to disappoint a guest reviewer, but this story will be more then fluff-I have an addiction to drama(as some of you who have read any of my other stories may have guessed) This story doesn't have that much drama, but there's some and it's sad and heavy. Just warning you. Please review, thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Bella.**

I wake up to kisses-not ones I may have been expecting. Katie's whole face is being pressed into mine and she doesn't seem to know what's happening. ''She wanted to wake you personally.'' He chuckles, picking her up off me and holding her to his chest-the sight kills me, seeing him holding my baby-it's words I can't form. ''You okay?''

''Yeah,'' I sit up though my head pounds and protests against the motion. ''How's she? Hungry?''

''She was, I fed her.''

I stare at him for a minute with my mouth slipping open. ''You fed her?''

''Yes.''

''Burped her?''

He rolled his eyes. ''Yes, and changed her then woke you because Ben should be up soon so I have to leave.''

''But you fed and changed her?''

He nodded. ''Yes,'' he said slowly. ''are you-''

''Did you really do that?''

''You act as if-'' He stops himself, sighs and walks closer. ''he really didn't help you out with Ben at all, did he?''

I pull back the covers and step out, standing to take Katie off of him. ''I think you know he didn't do shit.''

''He should have.'' His hand traces a pattern on my arm. ''That's unfair.''

''Yeah, sure.'' I shrug. ''I'm used to it.''

''You shouldn't be.'' his eyes burn into mine and he steps closer. ''You shouldn't have to do everything.''

I stare at him for a minute-I've been doing everything alone nearly my whole life and I can't explain to him that it's my life by now-I know no differently. He does-he sees what things should be, I see them too but I'm alone in this and I've already accepted that. I put Katie on the bed and encase her in pillows before turning back and wrapping my arms around him. ''I do anyway; I don't mind anymore.''

''You should.'' he protests, his hands sneaking to my waist to pull me closer. ''You should work and take breaks and do whatever you want to do.''

I snort. ''That's very realistic.'' I nod. ''I don't have help-I don't need it-''

''I'll help when I can-Alice is always free too, for the money I pay her anyway.''

''That's stupid, I don't do anything anyway-''

''Because you have no time-''

''Why are you so pushy on this subject?'' I raise an eyebrow. ''It's not that bad.''

He's quiet for a moment-which nearly becomes awkward with the way he's holing me before he speaks. ''My mother worked two jobs and took care of me full time; my father did nothing but sat around all day. I know you have a life, but she never got to do things she wanted and I just want you to know you can; you don't have to not do things how you want them.''

''You talking about your birth parents?'' He must have been-he barely spoke about his past but I knew it was bad and he only ever praised his current family.

''Yeah.'' his tone turned bitter. ''I should go.''

I lean up to kiss him quickly. ''See you later.''

He cracks a smile-one side rising higher then the other again and I see it, that pain he tries to hide. I know it well and I know it takes a long time to fade, longer then it ever should.

 **I know there was a malfunction last chapter, people couldn't review and chapters got all messed up. So here's chapter five, it's just a short one, I'll update chapter six tomorrow. Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Some touchy subjects are mentioned and referred to in this chapter; read with caution.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bella.**

''What are you doing here?'' I don't miss the heated rush of anger in his voice-the quick pace of his stumbled words or the tremble in his eyes and body. ''How do you know where I live?''

''Alice,'' I answer, pushing my way past him, I've never been to his apartment, he usually just comes to my house when Ben's at school or when he's asleep. ''She appeared, took the children and gave me your address. Have you been crying?''

''No,'' he looks away though it does nothing to hide his red eyes. ''you should go, I'm not-I'm not-'' He stops, sighing. ''I don't feel well.''

''You've been ignoring me for two days.'' I cross my arms and look up to him.

''I know-I'm sorry.''

''I couldn't contact you.''

''I-''

''You could have been dead.'' I glare. ''What happened? What's wrong?''

He _looks_ dead-tired and on the verge of tears. He stumbles over to his couch and I fluidly follow and sit down next to him. I grab his arm to try get his attention but instead he flinches back then collapses with his head on my shoulder, sobbing.

My eyes widen from shock but it only takes me a moments hesitation before I take him in my arms and try to comfort. ''I know this is a horrible question-but did someone die?''

He shakes his head against me and puts both his hands around my upper arms. ''Alice didn't tell you?''

''She said it was your place and also it was stupid you hadn't told me since we've been together two months now and you clearly have feelings for me.'' I quote her, my hands winding their way through his hair.

''She shouldn't have said anything, told you anything. You shouldn't be here.''

He says it but he doesn't try move away either. ''What happened?''

''I don't want to tell you.'' He swallows. ''Seriously Bella it's nothing.''

''Clearly, because nothing reduced you to tears.'' I growl. ''Edward please, I won't judge you, I-I can help you.''

''I'm not crying.'' He protests.

''I don't care what you are or aren't doing, cry away or unhealthily bottle it all up-but tell me what happened, please.''

''You don't need to know.''

''This is getting ridiculous, you're going to have to tell me sometime, better now then never.''

His grip on me increased-crushing. ''You're going to care.''

''I'm not-''

''I wouldn't mind if you wanted to leave-''

''Shut up.'' my hands tighten in his hair, not to the point of pain. ''Go on. Please.''

''They released him.'' I feel him deflate in my arms. ''Three days ago they released him.''

''Released who?'' I wonder-not understanding where he was going with this.

He mutters something-I can't hear it and barely do when he repeats himself.

''Aro Voltori?'' I say back at him. ''Why does that name sound so familiar?''

''It doesn't matter-I shouldn't have told you.'' He's started to shake in my arms and now I'm more concerned then ever and press my face into his hair.

''Edward, you didn't tell me much.'' I never liked epiphany moments-not after this moment. ''Aro Voltori-wasn't he that sick fuck football coach who-'' I stop myself, letting my eyes widen. ''Edward?''

''Don't say it, please.''

''He was put away eleven years ago-you would have been twelve, the year you moved in with Carlisle and Esme-Jesus Edward are you saying what I think you're saying?''

''I don't know anything anymore.'' He groans out. ''I'm sorry.''

Somehow between the talking in the last two minutes we've changed positions, to him lying down on his back and me lying half on the couch half on him, my hands still grip his hair and his hands still hold onto me and his eyes are closed. ''Don't be sorry-why didn't you tell me?''

''You didn't need to know.'' One of his hands spasms and grips me tighter. ''I didn't want you to.''

''The only thing I'm feeling right now is hatred for- _him_.'' I nearly growl out, not mentioning the pity-because I know he doesn't want pity or guilt. ''Do you want to talk about what happened?''

''No,'' he shakes his head. ''I don't want to think about it.''

''It's not good to keep it in.'' I remind him. ''I won't go anywhere.''

''So, you want to know?''

I sigh. ''I think it might be better but I'm not forcing you to tell me.''

''Carlisle and Esme-when they got me they noticed about three things-I was scared of everything, Carlisle and Emmett especially. I wouldn't speak and I always got worse after football practice.''

''And they released him? Just like that?''

''Good behavior.'' He mutters. ''Of course he was on his best behavior-no children around.''

My eyes well up at how hurt he is-I knew there was something he wasn't telling me and it was most likely about his past-but I never imagined this. ''Are you scared he'll come back?''

He frowns and opens his eyes to me. ''Yes-but I don't see why he would, I'm stronger now.''

''And you have me.'' I add on which makes him stare at me intently for a second before we both lean in to kiss-I don't know how it progresses so fast, but in the rush of limbs as he flips me to lie on me and the never ending kiss and mess of hands-eventually we break apart long enough to breathe and have the silent conversation of what we knew would happen next. He picks me up though I protest lightly that he'll break his arms but he shakes off what he calls my 'insult' and brings me to his room-I feel nervous, especially since I don't know if this is the right thing for him right now, he needs comfort, support.

And my thoughts wipe away when he kisses me-I take off my jumper and top quickly while he does the same. We're working on the rest when he asks me something he's clearly been wondering for a while.

''When was the last time you, you know.'' He raises an eyebrow and I laugh.

''Had sex? Almost a year and a half ago, you?''

He leans down to kiss me and brings his hand up to cup my face. ''I probably should have told you before-I've never really-''

''You're a virgin?'' I squeak out-nearly in desperate tears. ''I'm going to hell.''

''I'm not-technically.'' He looks down again, unable to make eye contact. ''I'm-''

I grab his face and cut him off. ''Do not apologize again.'' I warn. ''That doesn't count-you just should have mentioned it to me that you hadn't...before.'' I smile at him. ''Are you sure about this?''

His eyes widen. ''Hell I've been waiting long enough.''

''Why did you wait? Why me?'' I couldn't have been the best option-I can't think I would be.

''When I told my last girlfriend she didn't take it well, kind of put me off dating or telling people. It hurt a lot, I really liked her.''

''What age were you?''

''Seventeen.'' He answers. ''But there was something about you-I couldn't stop looking.''

''Yeah I'm very appealing.'' I say-sarcasm evident in my voice. ''I can see why you like me.''

''You're perfect.'' he mutters. ''I'm still waiting for you to run away.''

I don't know what possess me to say it-maybe it was the way his green eyes looked at me-like I hadn't been looked at in a long time. ''I won't run.'' I promise. ''Especially since the only place I can think of running to is you.''

I internally cringe away from my comment-I've never said something so cheesy before and I know he's not expecting it-he's on the verge of a laugh while he's grinning and holding my face. ''I love you.''

I nearly choke on the air I inhale from the surprise-My answer is delayed, but I know what I want to say. It gets stuck in the back of my throat and I do choke-the longer he stares down at me as his face tries to stay composed. He's about to say sorry, I know he is, so I grab the back of his neck and kiss him. He's hesitant at first-until he turns into how he was a few minutes ago and it's enough to make me pull back and let the words slip from my mouth.

''I love you too.''

 **A lot of things happened in this chapter-first off, poor Edward! and second, I had a lot of troubles last chapter with reviewing and postings and things, but hopefully this one works. If yyou havn't already, go back and read the two chapters I updated yesturday. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, we get an insight into Edward and they said their 'I love you's'. Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Bella.**

''What happened? Is Ben alright?''

I had already let out a sigh of relief when I saw him and when he embraced me I nearly broke down. Katie was asleep in her seat beside me in this horrible sterile place and I've been sick since it started.

''Bella, you're scaring me here, is he okay?''

''Yeah.'' I sniffle out. ''He broke his arm-I didn't know what was happening I woke up to him screaming in pain for me, I-'' A traitorous sob escapes me and he hold me closer. ''He could have woken me-I would have gone downstairs he was too tired and he fell.''

''It was an accident Bell.'' His hand goes up to stroke my hair. ''Not your fault, you okay?''

''Yeah,'' I sniffle. ''Last time he broke his arm with the accident-he was too worried and scared for Eric to react or feel the pain. This time he felt it and it brought back memories, he wouldn't calm down.''

''What happened?'' He pulls back and looks to my cut and still bleeding hands-I hadn't even noticed it anymore after I wrapped them in a towel.

''He hit a glass vase, I cut myself but I'm fine.''

''If it's been bleeding like this-I think you need stitches. Hang on.'' He leaves me for a minute ans speaks to the receptionist, who nods and picks up her phone instantly. ''This isn't how I wanted you to meet my father-but it's faster to get him then to wait.''

''Edward no.'' I protest. ''I can't-I am unprepared and I look like hell.''

''He's not going to care.''

''Does he know about me?'' I raise an eyebrow and take a step back when he tries to get close.

''Well no-I haven't told him yet.''

''Edward! This isn't the way he should find out! I have Katie with me and right now I really do look forty-''

''Quiet you.'' He silences me with a kiss-something he likes to do a lot. I finally start to relax when I hear a sentence in a voice that would haunt me forever.

''Edward? Are you okay? It's so late-Oh.''

Edward spins around, hiding me from view though I know he's seen me and I quietly curse. ''Dad, this is Bella, my girlfriend.''

He moves from in front of me and I'm suddenly aware I'm standing here in runners-no socks-and pajama bottoms that go to my knees-so my legs I haven't gotten around to shaving yet are nearly exposed-and I'm wearing a top with no bra, I didn't have much time before I left. I wave awkwardly with my bloodied towel covered hand and blush hard. ''Why did you tell me or your mother?'' He scalds. ''Nice to meet you Bella, what happened your hand?''

I swallow before I look into his blue eyes-which are too intense so I look at his blond hair instead. ''Cut my hand on glass.''

''Okay well why don't you both follow me and I'll sort you out.'' He smiles at me but I smile back trying not to die.

''I hope your happy.'' I hiss at Edward, who picks up Katie in her chair-Carlisle has yet to know about Katie, since she was off to the side. ''Your fathers seen my boobs.''

He looks down-longer then he should-and then looks into my eyes and shrugs while I glare at him. ''I wasn't ready Edward.''

''Yeah Yeah, lets just get you stitched and he'll find out how Ben's doing, okay?''

That silences me since I haven't been told anything and it's driving me insane. We follow Carlisle down a few hallways before he stops at a room and glances back-his eyes lingering on Katie before he turns forward and opens the small exam room and tells me to sit on the bed while Edward takes the seat near enough to me in the corner.

''Okay Bella I just need to ask you a few routine questions first.''

''Okay.'' I say lowly, looking to Edward in my embarrassment, he just shakes his head in a silent laugh at me.

''How old are you?''

''Dad.'' Edward groans. ''No interrogations.''

''Routine questions son, I promise.''

I gulp because I don't believe him but begrudgingly answer anyway. ''Thirty three last month.''

''Good and how old is your baby?''

''Katie's nine months.''

''And when was your last menstrual cycle?''

I don't know why it's relevant-I really don't know how any of these are. ''Em, currently.''

That was worse-letting him know it was currently happening instead of it having already taken it's stupid place. ''Okay and how did this happen exactly?'' He has gloves on and had the towel unwrapped, looking at the pale, blood staked hand underneath.

I decide to jump right in-Katie's not my only child and Ben's part of it all, so I have to. ''My son got up for a drink and fell down the stairs and woke me up screaming in pain. He broke a glass vase on the way down and it only got him a bit but my hand fell into the shards. They wouldn't let me go with him for the xray or anything because of Katie.'' I grumble the end part.

He nods and stands to grab his equipment. ''I'll get you cleaned up and inspect the wound, I think you need stitches.''

''That's what I said.'' Edward announces proudly from his spot. ''We've only been together for four months by the way and I didn't tell you or mom because you know why.''

''Hey, your mother means well.'' He takes my hand and cleans the wound-which stung like hell. ''She only worries.''

''I was planning on telling you in two months, after we told her son.''

He hums. ''You know how mad your mother will be if she knew you told me first.''

''How about you don't tell her?''

''How about you do?'' He counters, glancing over to Edward.

''How about I do in two months?''

''One, or I tell her.''

''Fine.'' He sighs. ''Also, I need you to see how Ben's doing and see if Bella can be with him, I'll mind Katie.''

''I'm sure that's fine.''

I know his tone-it's a 'I'm not going to talk properly right now with the new girlfriend in the room' and 'we'll talk later' voice.

I don't care anymore-because once I'm stitched and bandaged I'm allowed see Ben. His face is still wet from crying but he's fine for now while a nurse puts a green cast on his arm and his other hand clutches my good hand to keep away the memories.

By the time he's discharged he's fast asleep and I don't want him to get scared with the Eric memories again so I don't wake him but just pick him up, it's awkward since he's such a tall child but I manage. He's barely lucid but he has enough sense to wrap his arms around my neck and legs around my waist. I don't know where to find Edward and Katie so I go back to that room and I'm relieved when I find them there.

I'm about to go in when I hear Carlisle's voice-it's hushed but somehow loud and piercing to me. ''I just want to know what you're doing? Is this some sort of coping method? Going for someone clearly so desperate you know she won't leave you?''

''Dad what the hell? You don't even know her, she's been through a lot-''

''Not as much as you, can't you see she's taking advantage-''

''I'm not a child so do not treat me like one, she's not taking advantage of me-''

''She's clearly using your weakness against you; why Edward? She's too old and has two kids-what kind of person goes out with another man when her baby's five months old-''

''The best one. Hey you know what? Fuck this, I'm not going to sit here and listen to to your crap.''

I can't move-I'm frozen in place and thinking about Carlisle's words. Its what I feared everyone would think about us, about me. It's nearly like the wind's been knocked out of me and I have to clutch onto Ben as he begins to slip from my weakening arms. I don't have time to act as if I weren't listening or to compose myself before the door's opened and Edward stands there and stares at me in shock-which turns to horror as he sees my face and knows I've heard at least something of what was said.

I try to grab the handle of Katie's chair and breathe through the lump that's formed in my throat. ''Bell-''

I take in a sharp breath in response, unable to reply as my hand clasps around the handle. I try to say thanks, but it doesn't come out like a word. He doesn't let go either but takes a step out and wraps an arm around me to drag me along. ''You shouldn't have heard that.''

''Yeah.'' I rasp out.

''He's not usually like that-I don't know what got into him.''

''I'm desperate and taking advantage of you is what.'' I snap out before quickly wiping away any tears that fall with one free hand, since Edward won't get go of Katie yet.

''Jesus Bella he was being a bastard-no one thinks that. I don't even think he really does and I know I certainly don't. Don't think it, please.''

I stay quiet. ''I just want to go home.''

''Do you want me to-''

''I'm old enough to look after myself, thanks though.''

''Bella, don't please. I'm so sorry for him-I can't believe what he said. I didn't say it, remember that, please?''

''I know, I don't blame you.'' I nod as we reach my car and he gets Katie in while I get Ben in. ''I'll see you later.''

''Bella please-''

By now both children are in and we're standing with the car between us. ''I'll see you later.'' I reply as I get in and start the engine. He doesn't move as I drive away, he's still standing there and I know it wasn't him-he argued against his father but I just need time.

I manage fine when I get home, picking up Ben and Katie without waking either and unlocking the door, bypassing the broken vase and making it upstairs. Katie goes into her bed and I bring Ben to bed with me, knowing he'll be happier waking up close in the morning. I hold him to me and make sure none of my tears hit him, Carlisle's words keep repeating in my mind. What kind of mother was I? Not the best, no one was the best. But I was doing enough, okay. Ben would be happy if Eric hadn't died in front of him, that messed him up more then his father leaving. That hurt him, it did, but I always sensed he felt the smallest bit of relief from it, James never was the best person-understatement.

I wasn't desperate-but I wanted Edward right now. I needed comfort, but it was wrong to take comfort from someone who's father had caused the pain. I don't know how much he had said before that and I know I don't want to know.

''Mom?''

His eyes are half open and he's yawning against me. I push back his sweaty hair from his face. ''You okay?''

''Yeah.'' He yawns. ''Love you.''

It's the first time he's said it in years-it's enough comfort for me and while I know sleep mightn't stop the tears or pain, it comes to me easier and I can only hope Edward doesn't mind that I send him away; I just needed time, we both did.

 **So who hates Carlisle? Trying to look out for his son or...just being an ignorant person? Sorry for the later then usual update-just plain late for me, being half eleven here and having me nearly on the floor in a ball snoring. Sorry for any mistakes in this, I'm too tired to read over it, I'll change any mistakes you want to point out to me though. Have any of you gone through the pain of having to get a new phone(mine broke)but having no money? It means going to eleven shops all over the place and being told, 'hey get the crap one, you're too broke for anything else!' It's stressful and tiring-piled on top with life and I guess where I'm going with this is I have a long day tomorrow. (Wedding dress shopping and writing a six page essay) and I'll try update when I can. Reviews bring joy and joy brings love which produce chapters! To those who read and review, thank you. ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Bella.**

Since Ben for fitted school the next day Edward couldn't come over until that night. I text him at nine when Ben was down and Katie was close. I had just got her down when a soft knock on the door makes my heart jump into my throat and the blood in my veins pound unnaturally. I nearly trip over myself to open the door, ready to apologize. His appearance shocks me-it doesn't look like he's slept at all and is still in the clothes I last saw him in. He's clutching flowers and I don't hesitate to pull him inside and wrap my arms around him at tightly as I can.

''I'm so sorry Bell.'' His hands rest on my hips, the flowers still held in one of them.

''You don't need to be, I shouldn't have sent you away. I just needed to think for a while. I wasn't angry at you.''

''I'm angry at me. I should have said more to him.''

''No, it's okay.'' I sigh out. ''I just-I was too hurt, I'm sorry.''

I pull back and take the flowers, leaving them on the table and telling him thanks before grabbing his hand and bringing him into the living room. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap, it's nice and I'm relieved he's not angry at me at least.

''So you really don't believe what he said?''

''Hell no.'' His arms tighten around me. ''I love you and I know you, he know's shit about anything and shouldn't have said anything like that. I don't know where it came from, I really don't.''

''He thinks I'm a horrible mother.'' My voice turns to a whisper. ''And a slut.''

''Don't say that.'' He frowns. ''He doesn't, your not. You are the best mother, how many people could basically raise two children alone? Most people would be driven up the wall from it but you power through and he doesn't know about your relationship with James.''

''Yeah.'' We had only been recently divorced but hadn't been in love in a long time. ''I love you.''

''How's Ben doing?''

I shrug. ''Fine, his arm hurts but that's to be expected. He wants to go to school tomorrow.''

He snorts. ''Most kids would take time off, not go back.''

''Exactly, I think he just likes school.'' I pause. ''You okay? You're acting off?''

''Yes, I'm fine.'' He smiles tightly. ''Promise.''

''I know what a lie is Edward, what's wrong?''

I sit up properly but he doesn't let me go or get a good enough angle to look at him. ''It's nothing. You're observation skills need to tone down a bit.''

''So I have noticed something?''

He sighs. ''Someone sent me a note earlier.''

''Em okay...from who?''

''I don't know.''

''Edward? What happened?''

''I think-I think it was from Aro.''

I see red and sit up to twist in his arms. ''That son of a bitch! What did he say?''

He's flushed red-either from pain or embarrassment-when he reaches into his pocket for his phone where he gets up a picture of the note. I read it quickly, the blood draining from my face. ''Just don't tell anyone, I'll see you soon.''

''Just don't tell anyone.'' He looks away, breathing in deeply as if to keep himself together. ''He used to...always say that.''

''And he sent this to your house?''

He nods slowly but I feel him trembling under me. ''He knows where I live.''

''You're staying here.'' I say instantly. ''You can't go back.''

''I told the police, they think it's him too-since from the case before it was documented he always said that but it mightn't hold up in court. He-they don't know where he is.''

I've somehow ended up straddling his lap with his head pressed to my chest while my hands run through his hair. ''You'll be safe here, he won't know where you are.''

''What if he finds out? I can't risk that.''

''He won't, I know he won't.'' I try to console. ''I'd rather have you stay here, what he did was barbaric Edward. Wasn't there like forty five boys that came forward over the years? He might have sent them one too.''

He shakes his head. ''If he has, they haven't reported it.''

''Is there something you're not telling me?'' I freeze my movements-because I know there is.

''I was the one who reported him-the first one.'' He sighs. ''I can't stay here in case.''

''I'm not letting you go back.'' I hold onto him tighter. ''I'll tell Ben tomorrow, it'll be okay.''

''Bella I'm not putting you out like that-''

''I'd rather have you safe here, he doesn't know where I am, please? He affects you so badly, I know he does.''

''When I was fourteen I tried to kill myself twice.'' He starts, conforming my suspicions. ''Because of him.''

''Oh my god, when?'' The thought upsets me-thinking of how low you had to be feeling to do that, and how this, this absolute barbaric scum of the earth made him feel like this-while he's walking free, Edward's forced back into a damn corner of fear.

''My family know but I've never told anyone the full thing. I tied a rope to the outside door handle of my room and had the rope over the door. No one ever really came upstairs in the day-but Alice did for some reason. I can't know why or how, but she saw the rope. I tried to hang myself but she had enough sense to put the chair I had kicked away back under my feet and cut the rope once she found a scissors. Emmett was the only other one home; he was eighteen and heard her call and came to help. I was okay but never fine. I tried again a few months later with pills. I'd only swallowed over half of them by the time my mother caught me and brought me to hospital. It was-I saw what it was doing to her and knew I had to stop.''

''So you hadn't thought of it again?''

''I hadn't tried again, I thought about it a lot.''

''I'd love to kill him.'' I grit out, clinging to him tighter. ''Anyone who did what he did doesn't deserve to walk free and taunt you more then his fucking memory already is!''

''There's nothing you can do.'' His voice is so hollow-so emotionless, but full of pain, and it starts to hurt me and make the anger bubble up inside me again.

''If I ever see him-''

''Run. Fast and far.''

''Okay, will you stay here then?''

He stares down at me for a while, contemplating. ''You really sure?''

I nod-knowing it was a big thing, we would be basically living together and I'd have to tell Ben, but it was worth it for his safety and both our piece of minds. I knew it was.

 **Are people still interested in this story? Doesn't seem so...anyway, thank you for reading! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Bella.**

Edward and I lean against my car with Katie in my hands-our usual pre picking up from school routine. He's telling me how well Roses last treatment went and how it was looking up. I was happy for her though I'd never met her or Emmett, I knew of them and it was still a sad situation. Edward decided to wait two weeks to move in-saying Ben needed time from his arm break and the Eric memories before we drop this bomb on him and I did agree-but I didn't want Edward at his apartment, I didn't think it was safe.

He was fine though and today was the agreed upon date of telling Ben, he had therapy and once Edward was done with work he'd come over and we would tell him together. He wanted to be there to try and explain himself he wasn't trying to replace or take away and that nothing would really change. Ben walks out with Angela-which was an odd sight-and another boy I think was Mike Newton.

I go shopping when Ben's with Dr Uley, luckily Katie doesn't fuss. It's hard to believe how big she's gotten in the past few months, she's so much longer and her hair's starting to grow faster. I have dinner made from earlier so I only heat it up when I get home, Edward's coming over at around eight so I can get Ben cleaned and ready for bed before I tell him. I'm worried about his reaction, I only thought I'd have to tell him we were together and now I'll have to announce he's going to be living with us. I don't know what I'll do if he protests badly-his choice has to be considered but I won't be able to let Edward live in his place longer.

Katie's asleep upstairs and Ben's playing on the living room floor with his cars. Edward texts saying he's just outside and I know it's time. ''Would you come here for a minute?'' I pat my lap and he looks up at me until I say please and he stands slowly and leaps onto my lap in giggles. He's wearing a dark blue onsie with a shark hood and I have to take note of how cute he is. ''You know Angela's uncle, Edward right?''

He looks at me wearily for a minute. ''Yeah, you always talk at school.''

''Yes,'' I clear my throat. ''We talk a lot after school too-actually he's coming over now to talk to us both, okay?''

''Why?'' He looks horribly confused, beyond what he should.

''We're going to talk to you about why in a minute, okay?''

He nods as the door gets knocked on and I pick him up to answer it. He hides his face in my shoulder and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes-of course he's shy now. Edward holds nothing when I open the door, he brought his things up earlier when Ben was in school. ''Hey Bella, Ben.''

''What do you say?'' I prompt when Ben says silent.

He glances at him warily before mumbling out. ''Hello Edward.''

''Okay, lets go in here.'' I walk back to the living room and sit down with Ben in my arms. ''Ben, there is something we need to talk to you about.''

''What's happening?''

''How would you feel about Edward moving in with us for now?''

I study him carefully-his face flatters as he thinks it through. ''But where will he sleep?''

Oh lord. ''With me.'' I smile. ''What do you think?''

He looks down and starts playing with my necklace, I'm about to say something else since I can see his eyes well up when he says a statement that takes me back. ''But I don't want you to cry.''

''What? Why would I cry?'' He doesn't answer, but stays fiddling with my necklace. ''Ben? Why are you scared I'll cry?''

''I don't like it when you cry.'' He whispers. ''I don't want you hurting.''

''I don't cry honey, when have you ever seen me cry?'' Of course I do cry-but not in front of him. Maybe the only time was when Eric died and when he was in pain from that.

''You and dad used to sleep in the same bed.''

''Yes we did, what we were going to tell you is that he's not trying to replace your father, okay?''

He nods and shrugs. ''So you won't cry?''

''Ben, look at me.'' He does, his brown eyes looking into mine. ''Why do you think I'll cry?''

''Because you and dad slept in the same bed and after the noises he'd snore and you would cry.''

I freeze and bring his head to my shoulder so he doesn't actually see me cry. ''What kind of noises Ben?''

I throw a glare over at Edward because he shouldn't have asked, he knew. ''I don't know, but you sounded like you were in pain and you'd have all bruises all the time.''

I stand, still keeping his head on my shoulder with my hand. ''Time for bed I think.'' I can't look at Edward before I leave and I know I don't want to. I carry Ben upstairs and set him down, once he's tucked in I kneel by his bed and look him right in the eye. ''I promise you, he didn't hurt me, okay?'' _Lies_. ''And when I would cry, do you know what it was about?''

He shakes his head and I continue. ''I was thinking of how lucky I was to have you because I love you so much, happy tears, okay?'' _Lies, lies, lies._

''But the bruises?'' His watery eyes look to me and I nearly break.

''You know how clumsy I am, I fell out of bed a lot and in the shower-it didn't hurt though, alright?''

I don't know if he accepts it-but he seems to with a nod of his head. ''Okay, good.'' I stand and grab his stuffed dinosaur, then place it in his arms and kiss his forehead. ''Love you.''

''Love you too mom.''

I don't want to go downstairs and face Edward-though I don't have to. He's waiting outside Ben's room and drags me to mine so I can't protest or take my time. I go to sit on my bed while he closes the door fully and sits next to me. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''He was-fuck.'' I spit. ''I want to forget it, it doesn't matter.'' I rub my temple with my fingers, feeling an ache coming on.

''You can't let go until you admit it happened.'' he frowns. ''I know that personally.''

''I know it happened, I just don't want people to know it happened.''

''You could have told me.'' He grows quiet. ''Did you not trust me?''

''Of course I did-it was just unnecessary, I don't care about James or what he used to do to me. I care about you and that's what matters, not him.''

''So it doesn't matter he used to abuse you?''

I flinch back from the words. ''He didn't-''

''So you'd just cry after sex and have bruises but it would be nothing? Because it kind of sounds like rape and abuse?''

My nostrils flare and I look away. ''Ben doesn't know what he's talking about-''

''But I know, Bell, I know what he's talking about.''

''Our marriage wasn't perfect-''

''Yeah beating your wife isn't the best thing to do is it?''

I stay silent, I can't talk or I'll burst into tears and I don't want that to happen.

''Bell, please talk to me? Tell me what happened? You know it will help.''

''You know.'' I clear my throat. ''You know what happened.''

''I know you married him after four months and when things got bad you had no one to turn to for help. I know he didn't let you work or have friends and broke up with you when you got pregnant again. Sounds like a stand up guy who let you give birth alone sending his baby and wife a bear and a balloon. I know that I have no fucking clue why you thought you deserved such an asshole but I do not know how bad he was to you.''

I lie back on the bed with my hands in my eye sockets. ''All he spoke about was how much he hated children so we couldn't have another. He only married me to 'do the right thing' and he was open about the cheating, didn't even try to hide it. I was angry when I first found out, fucking livid though he hit me into silence and when I got pregnant he said it was my fault because I hadn't taken my birth control pills-I tried to tell him they weren't a hundred perfect effective but he hit me again and said he was leaving me for someone younger who didn't want children. Is that what you wanted to know?''

I feel the bed shift as he lies down next to me, wraps a hand around my middle and rests his head next to my ear. ''Yes, but I need more. How often did he hurt you?''

My eyes snap open as I stare at the ceiling. ''Every day usually.''

''If I ever see this guy, he's going down.'' His tone held the threat I knew he would carry through with. And I knew the feeling well-it's how I felt about Aro. ''I wish I could go back and meet you instead of him.''

I snort. ''You were fourteen, I would have gone to prison.''

''I would have waited for you.'' He kisses the side of my face. ''I already know I love you more then he ever did.''

I twist so I'm facing him. ''I love you more then I loved him, I know that. I wouldn't give up either of them, I just wish I never met him.''

''I know that feeling.'' His hand rubs up and down my arm. ''I love you.''

I've said and heard those words a million times before; and I don't know why it's different now. What I said was love back then was what I thought it was; but what I felt for James was a poor comparison to what I feel for Edward. It's not perfect...but it's right, it's definitely better.

I hoped better was right, because I've made more mistakes in life then I should have but I can't imagine ever regretting this.

 **So there we get in insight into Bella's marriage life...what do you think? Are people still interested and with me? So they've both been prevously abused...but Bella's pushing the thoughts aside, or is she actually over it? Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Edward.**

''I'll be back in an hour or two.'' I murmur, looking down to where she sits with Katie on the floor. ''Shouldn't be too long.''

She stands at my words and turns to me, her hair flowing as she twirls. Her eyebrows are furrowed together and she looks confused as she walks up to me. ''We've spent hours apart before, so it's not that-you worried about your father?''

I shrug. ''Maybe. I haven't spoken to him since.''

Her eyes widen and she hits my chest. ''Edward! That was two months ago.''

''He shouldn't have said what he said.''

''I agree.'' She places her hands on her hips. ''But what's said is said, go have dinner with your family and I'll still be here when you get back.'' She grins, winking. ''Waiting.''

I pull her closer to me so she wraps her arms around my neck. ''Do I have to go?''

''While I do love your company, yes you have to go. You haven't seen your family in weeks and I am not being the reason for that.''

I know she's right and I know why she supports that idea so much since she has no family. Apart from my father I wish I could introduce her to the rest of mine. Alice loves her and I know Emmett and Esme will too. Then again, Carlisle acted completely unpredictably; he's not very welcome in my eyes right now.

Despite my thoughts I go to dinner-though I'd rather stay with Bella and Katie-Ben was at a birthday party, it was the first time a classmate had invited him anywhere and while I don't think he was too pushed on going Bella was ecstatic, hoping he'd finally made some proper friends. Angela's at the party too so she's not there but Rose is. She doesn't look as healthy as she should, her skin pale and taunt. She's lost so much weight and barely eats anything, it all makes her sick anyway. The doctors think she's getting better and apparently the treatment's working. The cancer was too big to operate on without causing permanent damage and they think she'll have her operation in the next few weeks now it's shrunk. I prey though I never have before, I hope and I prey because no one could deal with loosing her, not now or ever.

''Edward.'' Esme hugs me tightly when I walk into the kitchen. ''I didn't know if you were coming but I made you dinner anyway.''

''She always does.'' Emmett mutters in a dig and Esme glares at him.

''Sit, sit.'' She pushes me over to the table-I can either sit beside or across from dad so I choose across, beside was closer and I didn't think I could control myself that much. It wasn't until we were all sitting and eating when mom ask's what I thought dad told her.

''Why haven't you been coming to dinner? You don't return my calls anymore and avoid me at work.''

I glance to Carlisle, who's looking down at his phone though his heads tilted our way. ''Dad didn't tell you?''

''Tell me what?'' Her voice raises and she looks over at him and hits his chest. ''Carl what did you do!''

''Does it matter?'' His nostrils flare and he can't even look up.

''Look mom I don't know if I can do this right now-''

''You're not going until you tell me what happened.'' She was small-barely up to my shoulder, but with those eyes-one look could make you cower.

''I thought he told you.'' I sigh. ''I have a girlfriend.''

''Why didn't you tell me?'' She glares. ''Your father knows? Does Emmett? Alice?''

''No he's been holding out.'' He grins, the only good thing about Emmett was the features he gave to Angela though most came from Rose anyway-he never was my favorite sibling. Alice lies, saying she knew nothing but that she must be a nice girl-it's a stab at dad, since she knows what he said.

''Six months now, he doesn't approve.''

''Carlisle.'' She gasps out. ''Why not?''

He looks her straight in the eye, then at me. ''She's a thirty three year old divorced mother of two! He's twenty three! She's using you Edward.''

''Exactly,'' I say. ''That's what he said to me at the hospital when she brought her son in. She heard too, and the rest. So what if she has children? You don't know her or them-or what they've been through. You just fucking judge that she's some good for nothing-''

''I never said that-''

''You said she was desperate and implied a lot of shit dad, you don't know a thing-''

''I know-''

''What? What do you know?'' My voice raises higher then I meant it to-which causes Alice and Rose to flinch back. ''That she had to marry an asshole because her father kicked her out? That the second she told him she was pregnant again he left her for a twenty year old? Or do you know that since he wouldn't let her work she was forced to move when he offered to pay for it and give her money for her children or that she has no family and gave birth alone with a seven year old in the waiting room? To you that's not right but to me it's-''

''A coping method.'' He says calmly. ''Aro's back and you're acting out-''

''You don't even.'' I cover my face. ''I'm not doing this. Sorry mom, I can't. Aro is back and he knows where I live, so I moved in with her because I couldn't even tell _my father_. Alice knows by the way, babysits all the time. Rose, Emmett good to see you. I can't.'' I go to move and realize how silent and frozen everyone's become. It's because he mentioned Aro-I know it is. No one likes talking about it so I just decide to leave. I should have stayed in touch more, I know, but I just couldn't.

''Edward wait.'' Esme walks after me out the door. ''I want to meet her when Carlisle's at work, please?''

''I really don't think-''

''She could have twenty kids and five eyes and I'd still like to meet her Edward, I don't mind anything.'' She smiles softly. ''And if Aro comes near you again I'll kill him before your father can roll his eyes.''

My mother was always more of a mother then a person no matter who you were-it amazed me sometimes. ''Dad just fucking-'' I sigh. ''Her name's Bella Swan, she has an eight year old boy, Ben, and an eleven month old girl, Katie. Two months ago Ben fell down the stairs, broke his arm and shattered a vase, she cut her hand helping him and when she called me at three in the morning i called dad and he helped us, but once she went to get Ben he started off saying things about her-she came back to get Katie and heard shit she shouldn't.''

''You really love her, I can tell. That's good enough. Bring her by soon, ring and I'll tell you when he's working, honestly, that man.'' She snorts. ''I'll sort it, okay?''

''I couldn't sort it, there's no arguing with him.''

''I know, I know. Just-I'll try.''

And I knew she would; I had a new reason to actually want to get home now-because Bella was waiting when I got there, and Katie was asleep.

 **So the family knows what's happening now-Edward just assumed Carlisle told Esme but she was just getting cold shoulders. So what do you think? I will either update tomorrow or later on today...IF you want to tell me how much you want the next BIG NEWS chapter sooner rather than later in a nice little review. Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Edward.**

When I hear a retching sound I go to investigate-it's not the best way to wake up. I find an odd sight in out bathroom, Bella lying down on her side on the bathroom floor with Katie climbing up her hip and laughing. ''Bella? Are you sick?''

She groans in response. I chuckle and pick up Katie, who squeals and cries out for 'mama' again though I can't put her back in the bathroom floor so I put her in her bed for a few minutes and go back for Bella, who's standing and brushing her teeth, wearing her usual pajama bottoms and baggy jumper. ''What time is it?'' She blinks at me, her eyes bloodshot.

''Time enough, you go back to bed, I'll get Ben to school, okay?''

''Thank you.'' Her voice is horse and she can't look at me-not even in the mirror. I ignore it for now, knowing we can talk later. I wake Ben for him to get dressed and go to feed Katie.

''Is mom okay?'' Ben asks, eating his toast and looking worse for wear. ''She looked so sad.''

''She's just sick, she should be better soon, I promise.''

''Okay.'' He sighs. ''I hope so.''

''I know so. I'll probably get you from school, okay?''

''Yeah.'' He sighs again. ''Thanks.''

He didn't have therapy today so I could just bring him straight home and go to work-though I could get the day off if Bella was still so sick. It only takes five minutes to drop Ben to school and then I have time to kill, when I ask if Bella wants anything to eat she just says 'maybe later' and when I ask if she's okay she says she feels like death.

I already knew you couldn't turn your back on children for even a second, but even when that second happens you don't think it's enough time, but it is. When I look back at Katie she's rooting through Bella's handbag. It's near time for her to sleep so I decide to just put her down, but when I pick her up she's holding an empty box and chewing on the corner with droopy eyes. I wouldn't have dropped her, but if I ever were to, this would be that time. There used to be two pregnancy tests in this box, now there were none so she knew the answer-and didn't even tell me, either way. But after this morning-she was sick...

Oh shit.

I start to sing to Katie as I go upstairs so she'll fall asleep soon, she's nearly out by the time I get to her room and once she gets her stuffed toy she doesn't care and goes out for the count.

Bella's lying facing the door with her eyes open and staring at nothing. Her tears are dried and I don't know how I hadn't even thought of it before, I should have. She's not taking it well, now I realize what's happening I take off my shoes and climb in next to her in the bed before wrapping my arms around her shoulders and turn her to me, she still keeps her distance but finally looks at me.

''Katie pulled a pregnancy test box out of your handbag.'' I start off. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

She recoils from my embrace and closes her eyes. ''I'm sorry.''

''Bella.'' I reach my hand out to her arm and finally realize she's trembling.

''I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened.'' She starts to curl into a ball, as if she's scared and then I know-she's scared of my reaction.

''I do.'' I try say as softly as I can. ''We had sex-it happens Bell.''

''I didn't mean to.'' She nearly sobs out. ''I'm sorry.''

''I didn't mean for it to happen either, stop apologizing, okay?''

''But I'm p-pregnant.'' She hiccups. ''I-I-''

''Come here.'' I pull her close to me, though she's still curled into a ball. ''I don't care okay? I don't mind, calm down it's okay.''

''You're only twenty three!'' She exclaims, pulling back to look at me. ''Why aren't you mad at me?''

''Because it's hardly your fault condoms aren't a hundred percent effective is it?''

''Yes, but-''

''I'm not ready to be a father, okay yes. But I'm not James Bella, and I'm not going to leave you.''

She starts to untangle from her ball, somehow she's gotten on top of me and uses her hands to support herself so she's not fully lying on me. ''I had enough fucking children. Katie's only one for fuck's sakes.'' She starts to cry again. ''I'm sorry.''

''Stop apologizing, are you positive you're pregnant?''

''Yes, there's no way I'm not.''

''Did you go to the doctors?''

''No, but.'' She bites her lip and lowers her arms so she's lying on me-and I feel like I could pass out. I sit up quickly, leaning against the headboard. she's still sitting on me and doesn't protest when I fumble to lift up her baggy jumper and stare at what could only be a little baby bump.

''Shit. How long have you known?''

''Yesterday-I.'' She sighs. ''I've been gaining weight lately but I thought It was just normal and my periods are still all over the fucking place. I started to suspect last week but didn't-I bought the test yesterday and took it last night.''

''But how did I not notice this.'' My hands rest on the bump-it's noticeable. ''How did you not notice?''

''You idiot the bump appeared overnight, I was fat yesterday and woke up pregnant.''

''Jesus.'' I cover my face with my hands and groan. ''It's real then?''

''I'm sorry.'' She repeats. ''I don't know-I think it's too late to do anything about it anyway-''

''Hold up-do you want an abortion?''

''Well no.'' She deflates. ''But I don't know-I can't do it alone again, I'll crack.''

''I won't make you do it alone.'' I make her look at me. ''I'm not ready but I will be once I-get my head around it. Do you want anything to eat?''

She grimaces. ''No, I can't keep anything down, not even water, it was never this bad before. I thought pregnancies got easier.''

''Is this really happening?''

She frowns. ''Apparently, yes. What are you doing?''

I grab my phone. ''Better make you a doctors appointment-soon, I ah, looks like you need one.''

She starts to swing herself off me but I stop her. ''I love you okay? No matter what?''

She leans down to kiss me through her tears-and I knew the kiss holds all she needs to say.

 **So she's pregnant! Who saw that one coming? This is chapter 11 so there's only a few left, we're almost there...what did you think? Are people still with me? Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Bella.**

We don't go to the hospital Edward's dad works in, I couldn't deal with it if he saw me. The only thing I can wear is an oversized jumper to hide my stomach-which keeps growing faster then it ever has before-I'm worried but I don't get Edward worried, there's no point until it's conformed or denied-but I'm nearly sure.

We could only get an appointment for two weeks after when we found out-at this point I can only possibly be four months pregnant-but I'm bigger then I usually am at this point.

I feel like I've roped him into this-he was a virgin for christsakes! And he's only twenty three and scared shitless, we're sitting in the waiting room and he's pale and sweating, he didn't think he'd be here anytime soon, I didn't think I'd be back at all, two was enough for me, it was fucking plenty.

Katie was on my lap and Ben was in school-I'm not crazy this time when I know people are staring. I'm holding a baby back in to have another with a guy who's clearly much younger then I-they stare and I know it, I just have to put it behind me.

''Isabella Swan?''

I'm so nervous I could pee-I really have to anyway so It's not that much of a stretch. I stand on my shaky legs and have to look down at Edward before he shakes himself from his trance and grabs my hand to go with me. I could be sick-I feel I might be. We're brought into an office where we take a seat in front of the desk and see my doctor-a man named Garrett Denali who insists on being called Garrett.

''Okay I just need to know some information first, standard questions. Okay when was your last menstrual cycle?''

''Two months ago.'' I swallow. ''I didn't notice anything different, they're usually irregular but I gained weight and have a bump and morning sickness, so.''

''Signs are there.'' He smiles. ''Okay I just need to draw some blood and we can give you an ultrasound. Probably best for Edward to hold Katie for this?''

''Okay.'' I hand her over and don't look at he takes the blood.

''You two can go into that room and get ready, I'll be in in a minute.'' He points to an adjoining room and we make out way over there, I feel a sickness coming on fast and I wish I could just make it go, it's the worry, it's consuming. Edward grabs my hand when I'm lying down and smiles at me in the little bit of reassurance he can offer.

''You okay?''

I shake my head no, swallowing. ''I'm scared. I-fuck.''

''So am I, it'll be okay, I swear.''

I give him a watery smile and he grips my hand harder. Garrett comes in a minute later and I expose my stomach-the god damn already football. ''How far along do you expect you are?''

''four months or less.'' I sigh. ''I didn't even notice.''

''We get that more then you think, some woman barely even show and don't know they're pregnant for a long time.''

I think it's doubtful but I don't argue. It seems like it takes a lifetime for him to put the gel on and look at the child-but he does and I see it just as he does. I recognize what I'm seeing and it makes my life seem like hell for now-Edward's clueless until Garrett says it. ''Just as I suspected, it's twins. And you look to be less then two months I'd say. Congratulations.''

I stare at the ground in silence for a minute until I can't keep it in anymore and have to take my loosely griped hand from Edward to cover my face as I sobbed. This couldn't be happening-there's no way. It couldn't be.

''Give me that wand.'' I demand, snatching it from his hand and putting it back on my stomach. ''Two children my ass, one was a surprise, but two? Fuck this.'' I drop the wand and start crying again.

''I'll give you two a minute alone.''

I barely notice his words, I can barely hear anything through the god awful sounds that rip through me. I feel Edward wrap an arm around me and I try lean into him but it just feels wrong right now-I'm brought out of my state by Katie who starts chanting for me, just saying 'mama mama' over and over again. I take her from Edward and she stops saying the one word she's mastered to say for another one-a new one I have no clue where she's ever even heard before.

''Dada.'' She laughs and starts chanting that then-it couldn't have caused such a widespread state of fear had she not been wiggling to get back to Edward. Maybe it was only natural for her to think that, but I sure hadn't thought of her thinking it.

''It's okay-it will be. You brought up Ben and Katie alone-both of us can have twins.'' He forces a smile. ''We just have to get used to the idea, yes? We'll take it one step at a time.''

''Okay.'' I breathed out. ''I just, if you did ever want to leave I'd understand-''

''I won't Bell, I'm not going to leave you guys, any of you.'' His hand moves from Katies to my stomach. ''My father may castrate me but I don't care anymore. The bigger picture here is that we will have a family and be happy at the end of this.''

''But Katie just-''

''Let her. If it's okay with you it is with me. I don't just love you Bella, but your children too.''

''Really?''

He stands to get a better angle to kiss me at. ''Yes, I won't leave and fuck what people may think.''

 **What do you think? Please review, thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Edward.**

''Okay mom, you can meet her.''

''Oh yes.'' I think she's going to throw her fist into the air but she just hops slightly instead. ''When?''

''Before I let you, there's something you should know. I would have told you, only dad-we wanted to get settled first. A lot of shits happened in the last few months.'' My whole face hardens and I know I have to tell her, but just the shortened version.

''Bella is three months pregnant with twins.'' Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt about it-but it was the hard truth and there was no possible way around it, she had to know some time.

Her mouth hangs open and she stares at me blankly for a minute. ''I know I should have told you sooner-I know, but I couldn't-''

''Holy fuck.'' She stumbles back and finds a chair. ''Twins Edward?''

''I know-it took us a long time to accept it, life's life though, I suppose.''

''But twins? Four children together.'' She goes pale. ''Oh my God your father will kill someone.''

''He'll blame her.'' I mutter. ''if you do tell him, make sure you say that, she didn't trap me.''

''I know that, your father's just concerned.''

''I'm not telling him, Alice knows, I should tell Em and Rose..''

''I can do it later on, they're coming over.'' She purses her lips. ''Are you sure about this Edward?''

''About what? having two children at once right now? Hell no, being with Bella? Yes, I can't leave her, especially now.''

''I'd hate if you did.'' She sighs, before beaming and hopping up. ''Can I meet her tonight? Oh please I need to meet her, she's carrying my grandchildren! And I need to meet Ben and Katie-I can help, if you love them I love them. I'm working on your father, he was warming to the idea.'' she frowns.

''Maybe next week. Katie has an ear infection and Bella's really tired, I just, I'm not dealing with dad right now, I have Aro lurking, Ben in the house and in danger because of me, and the twins and Bella's so stressed, the last thing we need is him having a fit.''

''Okay, i get it.'' She smiles. ''I'll babysit anytime by the way, help out when you need it, you'll need help when they arrive-twins.'' She marvels, still grinning. ''I can't believe it.''

''Me either.'' I snort. ''I better go, see you tomorrow?''

''Yeah.'' She smiles. ''See you, and Edward? Don't worry about him, he'll come around, I know he will.''

She looks hopeful so I nod, already knowing her positive attitude will soon be crushed.

I'm late today, Esme and I stayed back to talk to one of the teenagers and clean up the place a bit so Ben and Katie are asleep when I get home. Bella nearly is too on the couch, she's drifting off to the side when I come in and wake her with the noise. ''Sorry I'm late.''

''It's fine.'' She yawned. ''I'm so tired, I might just go to bed soon.''

''Okay, I just need to eat and I'll be up.''

She kisses me before she heads upstairs. ''See you in a minute.''

Though she's asleep by the time I get up, she was up early and had her work cut out for her today with sick Katie. I can't blame her for being exhausted.

It doesn't feel like I've been asleep that long when I'm woken up by Ben shaking Bella and whispering to her. She must be too out of it to wake up so I do, sitting up. ''Hey Ben, you okay?''

''Oh em, I had a bad dream.'' His voice cracks, his lip trembles and I finally see the tears running down his face. ''I had an accident.''

When he moves I notice the wet patch and feel incredibly bad for him-whatever he dreamed off must have affected him bad, I felt it was bout Eric, hoped it was and that he didn't have more problems that would cause these nightmares. ''Your mother's really tired, would you mind if I help or do you want her?''

''No em you can.'' he whispers. ''I didn't mean to.''

''It's okay, accidents happen.'' I stretch when I get up and try not to stumble. ''We should probably give you a bath.''

He nods and follows as I run him a bath, once its full enough I let him get in while I go to his room and strip back his sheets, balling them in the corner before getting him new pajamas and a towel. He's only in there for two minutes and is ready to get out when I get back. I hand him the towel and pajamas and he dresses as I wash my hands and go to make a makeshift bed for me on the floor with extra blankets. I just have the bed made when Ben comes in and makes a move for the floor.

''I'll take the floor, you sleep up there.'' I nod at the bed and he frowns up at me.

''Why?''

''I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor am I?'' I smile at him. ''It's okay, go sleep with your mother.''

''But-'' He stops himself. ''Dad never let me sleep in the bed.''

''Well I'm not him and I like the floor anyway.'' I promise. ''Are you still scared?'

''I wasn't scared.'' He protested. ''Just in my dreams.''

''Hum, you know what Ben?'' I ask slowly.

''What?'' He whispers back.

''When I was around your age I had bad dreams too, and I was very very scared. I get you're not scared, but if you ever are, it's okay to tell someone like your mother-or me either. Okay?'' He stares at me for a minute before hopping into the bed with Bella and scooting into the middle.

''You can sleep here too.''

I could-he didn't take up any of the bed, but I felt weird about it, especially since Bella was asleep. ''You sure?''

''Yes.'' He grins at me-and fuck it the boy seemed happy with the idea and I couldn't risk wiping that smile off his face. ''Come on.''

I'm practically on the edge of the bed anyway and he stays closer to Bella. But something about it-it's changed. I wouldn't have thought Ben would have accepted me-just seen me as someone trying to replace his father, though it doesn't sound like he really liked James anyway.

I'm nearly asleep when I think I hear him say something-I couldn't be sure.

''Thanks Edward.''

 **So Ben had a nightmare and Edward stepped up to help him. Do you think the fact that Ben automatically went for the bed on the floor indicates towards anything? What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as I can tomorrow, thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Edward.**

''Edward what are you doing?'' I raise my eyebrow at him-he's standing at the end of the stairs with a baseball bat grinning.

''I have something for Ben I think will help with the dreams-it won't hurt to try.''

''Okay.'' I say slowly, raising an eyebrow but being skeptical; his dreams had picked up and intensified lately. ''A baseball bat will help him?''

''This is half of it-where is he?''

I want to know what he has planned-but trust it's not that bad. Once I call Ben he races past me so I have to run to keep up, though I don't want to run right now since I've been feeling sick all morning.

I see they've gone into the back garden so I slowly pick up Katie-since I can't do anything fast these days, especially bending down and follow them out. I stop in my tracks when I see what Edward and Ben are standing in front of-dread and confusion shattering all nerve endings in my body. It's a bike and Ben's limply holding the baseball bat and staring at the bike blankly while Edward whispers to him. After a minute Edward helps him hold up the bat and show's him how to swing it. Had they not been getting ready to seemingly smash a bike it would have been a cute sight to see.

''What are you doing?'' I call out, barely registering the words.

''This will help.'' Edward reassures. ''I'll help you with the first swing, okay?''

They go for the seat-and I understand something more when it's hit and crumbles and cracks on impact, it's not real, whatever it is. Edward whispers something else to him and he nods again before Edward comes over to me and takes Katie-who had started to call him. ''What is this?''

''Not a real bike, it helps let out some anger and frustration. I did it too, though I destroyed an old TV and pictured Aro's face, it helped a lot.''

''Do you think this will help him?''

He shrugs. ''Look at him.''

I do, he's swinging the bat around like crazy, the bike now a crumpled pule of cracked dust. ''He looks crazed.''

''Smashing the bike is second best to screaming his lungs out.'' He looks to me, and I know he know's what he's talking about. ''He's angry and sad at the world and he just needs a let out point.''

My hands ring together uneasily. ''Do you think he'll be okay?''

''Of course.'' He smiles in reassurance. ''Kids can get through things.''

''You didn't.'' I say softly, hesitantly. ''Not completely.''

''That's different. No one forgets abuse and I'll never get over it, Ben mightn't get over this either, but at least they'll be days where he'll forget.''

His words weigh down on me-he has to move on sometime, even if it's going to be difficult and I was determined to help him through like he was trying to help Ben.

 **I know this is short, but I'm definitely going to update later today too, Thank you for reading! ;)xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Bella.**

My stomach was in knots and I don't know why but my hands were shaking as I tried to calm down. He's not answering his phone-and he's late. He wouldn't not come back and not tell me, Ben's therapy session ended an hour ago and they're not back yet. I was feeling so sick earlier he decided to take him, and he's not answering his phone.

The rain's picking up, thunder making the panic worse. I don't know why I hadn't thought of Alice before-but when I do I nearly try to walk through a couch and trip over myself to call her.

''Bella? That you?''

''Yes Alice, have you heard from-''

''Thank God, Get to the hospital.'' She blurts out. ''It's fine, it's all fine. I didn't know Ben's second name and I didn't have your number. There was a crash, we don't really know anything yet-''

''Oh my god, Alice, what happened?''

I'm already grabbing Katie-who's asleep, but not for long as I try to hide her under my jacket to run to the car in the rain.

''Some guy crashed right into them, they won't tell us anything but just get here. I'm sure they're okay.''

''Thanks Alice.'' My voice nearly fails me and I hang up because I can't think or continue. I don't have time to put Katie into anything warmer so keep my jacket draped over her when she's strapped in. I'm freezing so I know she must be, though my panic is heating me up horribly.

I try to stay calm and collected though my mind races with the possibilities of what could be-if either one of them was hurt, if it was serious or not. If Alice wasn't told anything it means it wasn't simple-there was some sort of a problem either with Ben or Edward and neither option gave me less or more relief. I'm fine-I think I'm fine- until I pass by a closed off accident scene where I see a huge red truck, dented and smoking from the hood, connected to the crumpled hood of a car I recognize too quickly. His car's completely wrecked, it had no chance against that truck that's facing the wrong way and clearly veered into them.

My stomach unpleasantly twinges and I'm brought back to the memory of the babies. I can't loose Edward, I can't bring up two more children alone-I can't loose Ben either, if I lost either of them I wouldn't be able to handle it. They had to be fine-I knew they had to be. The way to the hospital seemed to rush by, I don't park properly, I don't think I even park in a space, but it's near the door and I grab Katie and run to the front desk.

''Edward Cullen and Ben Hunter-they were brought in from a car crash?''

''Are you family?''

''Yes.'' I answer instantly, Ben was family and Edward felt like it. ''How are they?''

''Let me go check-''

''You are not family.''

The cold voice startles me, I'm embarrassed to be crying, showing my weakness in front of him, but I couldn't stop the tears. ''Ben's my son and Edward-''

''Could be dead from carting around your bastard child.'' He hisses out, stepping closer to me. ''You leave my son alone, do you hear me? I know your type and you don't deserve-''

''Emmett get him out of here.'' A woman I've never met, but recognize from pictures as Esme, Edward's mother, interrupts her husband. ''She doesn't deserve to have to look at _you_ right now.'' She glares. ''I'm done Carlisle, Edward's back there and we don't know if he's okay-and you're picking a fight with the woman he loves? Why? She cares about Edward too-and her son is back there too like ours.''

''Can't you see what she's doing to him-''

''No Carl, I see what you're doing to him, she's making him happy. Emmett please get him out of here.''

''Okay, mom. Calm down dad, just go cool off-''

''Give me her.'' Alice comes up and whispers to me, my minds too fuzzy to resist or respond, she just takes Katie, grabs my hand and drags me past the scene to a chair, pushing me down.

''Dad's stressed, not much of an excuse for being an asshole, since we're all stressed. But still. I'm sure they're okay Bella.''

She's calm, she's quiet and she's collected and even if they were okay, I knew in that moment I sure wasn't. ''Alice, I don't feel well.''

''Me either.'' She grimaces. ''The waiting is kill-''

I stand abruptly. ''I'm going to be sick.''

She follows me as I try to walk, my feet failing me eventually. ''Oh god.''

''Shit, mom get in here.''

I hear Carlisle's name being mentioned, which makes sense since he's a doctor. But I'm now on all fours and my head's spinning. Was this stress? Shock? Probably something related to the accident.

But then I feel it and collapse to the ground in the eventual pain that rips through me and my stomach. I try tell myself it'll be okay-or maybe that's Alice talking. I can't tell anymore, but I do know I'm still clutching myself together from the pain when I black out, and before I do I feel what I know I shouldn't feel and those attempt at comfort in words-no matter who's mind they came from, are obsolete because I _know_ it's not okay.

 **Do you think Edward and Ben are okay? Or Bella and the babies? This chapter really is just a wipe out of them all getting hurt-bar Katie-What do you think happened? Do you think Carlisle might feel bad now and help her? I updated about two hours ago as well so make sure you've read that too, next update is tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Bella.**

My head still hurts.

Not in that way of the normal slight sensitive pounding you experience with a cold. The full on throb of a demon trying to extract it'self slowly from your skull.

''Bella?''

The name echo's, I want the noise to stop so the pain will. It doesn't-the muffled voice calls my name again and adds on. ''I think she's waking.''

Unfortunately.

It takes my mind a long while to focus and remember all that's happened-I don't know who's okay and who isn't. Right now the only solid person in my life was Katie, she was safe and okay in Alice's arms-well that was where I'd left her.

Everyone else was rocky, though it takes even longer for me to realize who's talking to me.

''Bell, please wake up.'' He breathes out. ''Just wake up, for me and for Ben. He needs you right now and I know you'll need us.''

I try open my eyes, but they're heavy and impossible, like they're glued shut. There's a warm pressure that encases my hand. It's nice-identifiable as his hand. It's nearly impossible to move, it's like it takes extra effort just to twitch my hand. But I do it and he encourages me more.

My head still pounds through it all and eventually my eyes peel open to be met with his frantic, glassy eyes placed into the cover face of relief. ''Bella?''

I think I move my head, I can't be too sure. Talking was a no go-my lips were too lazy to open and my eyes barely stayed on him. They must have asked what I wanted to know, because he sighs, leans closer and grasps my hand tighter. ''It's all okay.'' He smiles-but it's watery and pained. ''Ben's okay, broken leg and three ribs, few stitches here and there. My leg was crushed and they had to screw in a metal rod because my bone was too badly damaged. Broke both my wrists.'' He holds up two covered hands, never letting go of mine. ''And my ankle. Had some internal bleeding and swelling on my brain but that's sorted for now.''

He's slightly smiling and I just stare at him a moment. ''What!?''

My voice cracks and he quickly turns to grab me some water, I drink some slowly, my eyes still wide and staring at him. ''What happened?''

''This truck came out of no where, crashed right into us. The drivers okay and so are we, which is what matters there right?''

''Right.'' I groan. ''And what's wrong with me? I feel terrible.''

His whole face wipes off and turns into a moment of a haunting mask of pain I'll never forget. ''What you have to know, is that it wasn't your fault.''

''Edward-what, are, are the babies okay?'' My voice trembles out and I know by his face-I know what he's about to say.

''You've been out for a couple of days, they gave you enough medication to let you sleep and heal.'' It sounds like a joke-since I'm so tired I could sleep right now. But I just nod for him to continue. ''I only just woke up too.'' He swallows. ''Once again, this is no one's fault. I thought I should tell you and not some doctor. They ran a blood test-you had, Bella in your system you had-'' He stops, looking into my eyes. ''I can't remember the real name, but basically, they found the drugs usually given to woman who want an abortion.'' His eyes turn down and he holds my hand tighter.

''But I didn't-'' I start to cry out, protest with all I can because I'm more confused then I ever have been and I know what this means-but I can't accept it.

''I know.'' He moves fast with his hand to bring it up to my face. ''Bell I know, I knew you couldn't. I-they know what did it. You know those vitamins you take? Someone replaced them.''

''But-but I've been taking them for a month-I don't understand-''

''They've been replaced recently Bella.''

I stare at him in the silent wonder, his eyes well up and he awkwardly brings himself as close to me as he can. ''You lost the babies Bell.''

I shake my hand until he lets me go and I allow my hands to travel to my stomach. I cant begin to comprehend-outside it feels the same, exactly the same, but I know how different it is. I don't look different but I feel it, I feel dreadful.

He's actually crying now and I try to not-I try to tie a string around the pain to keep it together, but when I try to speak the string's cut. ''So, I-They made me kill my babies?''

He moves fast for a man with a shattered leg and broken foot, but soon he's on the bed with me and has me gathered in his arms. ''They killed, whoever it was, not you.''

''But I-I took the-''

''They forced you to.'' He cuts me off. ''They'll find who did this.''

I'm not convinced-I can't think right now. ''But who would want to hurt us?''

It had taken us a while to adjust to the idea-but we had, maybe we weren't ready but that didn't mean-it didn't-

''I don't know-but they will pay, they won't get away with this.''

''Mind your leg.'' I say, hearing the slight hold back in his voice. ''How's Katie and Ben? Do we know anything about the crash or the-the.'' I can't continue, wiping under my eyes.

He shifts slightly to get into a better position for his leg. ''No, the police want to talk to you when you're ready.''

''Oh.'' I sigh. ''Yes right.''

''I don't have to leave you.'' He whispers. ''I won't.''

I start crying again-he's being so nice and I should have, I should have- ''I didn't notice.''

''They look the same.'' He reasons, wiping his face quickly. ''It's not your fault.''

I turn to sob into his shoulder-crying harder then I ever have with the pain ripping through me. The babies were healthy and fine, we'd heard their heartbeat. And now they were no longer-and I need to know why.

''Isabella Swan?''

I look up with Edward to stare at the police officer who's now standing at the door with another one. ''We're sorry to disturb you, we know you've just woken. Do you know who would want any of you, or your children dead?''

I can't stop a sob from tearing through me again and I turn back to Edward, unable to answer. ''We don't, no one would want me or Ben dead or to hurt us.''

''We are sorry for what's happened to you both-but we have to ask if you've ever seen this man. He was driving the truck and once he found out you had survived he exploded at a nurse and knocked her out before running from the hospital. May I show you?''

He's holding up a sketch book and I nod slowly, shifting slightly on Edward so I'm in a less awkward position.

''Do you recognize him?''

He hands me the notebook-it is a sketch, and it's of a face I know all too well.

''Where are my children?'' I demand, throwing down the notebook and trying to get up. ''Where are they? Edward?''

''Alice and Esme have them-why?''

''It's James.'' I whisper, staring at him blankly. ''Did he do it on purpose?''

''As far as we can tell, yes. Do you know him?''

''It's James.'' I repeat, though I'm only mainly concerned with telling Edward. ''He tried to kill you.''

''Her ex husband.'' He explains to our audience, while I continue to look at Edward. ''James Hunter, his son was in the car with me.''

''Why would he try to kill Ben?'' I panic. ''I need them here, he can't-''

''He won't.'' Edward takes me by the shoulders. ''Bella, maybe it's time to tell the police-''

''No.'' I sequel out. ''I need my children.''

''He doesn't have a heart, or care about his family.'' He tries to explain anyway. ''Abusive. Though he didn't talk about killing, did he?''

I squirm slightly under his gaze. ''Threatened me a few times. But never Ben.'' I insist, eyes wide. ''He never did anything to him.''

''James Hunter you say?'' He writes down the name. ''Would your new relationship anger him, do you think?''

''It bloody well shouldn't.'' I snap out. ''He left me, made me leave my house and uproot my child. I don't know why he'd want him dead.''

''Maybe Ben wasn't meant to be there.''

''What?'' I turn to Edward again, trying to dry off my face.

''Maybe he wanted me dead-all of me.'' He stares down at my stomach and I start breathing faster.

''You think he killed the babies?''

''I do, I think he's angry you moved on.''

It didn't make much sense-since he moved on a month after we got married.

''We'll put a warrant out for his arrest, we'll get him if he slips up and he will they always do.''

''Check out Victoria Fisher-his girlfriend.''

They say that they will and go off to find the son of a bitch-I sit there silently for a minute while my body riddles itself in sickness.

''This isn't your fault.''

''He tried to kill you.'' I breathe out. ''Edward, this is so dangerous-''

''I love you.'' He states. ''And you love me, some physio ex isn't going to change that fact.''

''He won't change that.'' I agree. ''I'm more afraid he'll change the beat of your heart-to be non existent.''

He doesn't reply, just hugs me to him, but I know he's thinking it too.

 **Hum...so James crashed into Edward and Ben...do you think he did anything else? Sad chapter, thanks for reading! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Ben.**

Dad was a bad man.

He made mom lie too-bruises weren't from falling, I fell a lot. I bruise when he hit me and so did she. He must have made us all lie, I had to lie to mom too. I never liked the noises, mom never sounded happy and sometimes all the sounds she made was crying anyway. She was always crying with dad there.

I liked Edward, when I got scared and had an accident with him he'd bath me, not put me back in bed for lessons. I tried to stop with dad, because it just made me cold and uncomfortable. Mom used to never wake up after crying herself to sleep and dad would push me back to bed-telling me I had to be a man and learn not to be a fucking idiot.

I remember when I saw the scary face in my closet and went into them-I waited for moms crying to stop, he was angry I woke him. I asked to sleep with them but he refused, saying it was only for babies and I would have to sleep on the floor to be near. At first it seemed okay-until I realized how hard and cold wooden floors were. When I tried to go back to bed he made me stay, saying I had to go through with what I started and I couldn't tell mom-because she shouldn't know how scared I was. Though she almost died the next day when she woke up and held me close to keep me warm before running me a bath since she said my lips were blue.

I liked baths, they were good and warm and dad never gave them to me, even when mom had to go to hospital for two weeks. I'd miss him if I didn't hate him. Edward gave me all the baths I wanted and mom's cries turned to laughs-I liked that better. He let me sleep in beds and he wanted the cold floor-I let him sleep in the bed too, flours were horrible.

He let me talk and destroy the evil bike, drove me to awful Doctors and bought me ice cream; that was a better secret to keep from mom, not like she ones dad made me keep. When I fell over, instead of calling for mom because he didn't want to help, Edward picked me up and fixed my knee. He was nice.

I don't know how babies work-but they're in mom's stomach and then they're in our arms. She's crying now but it's not because of Edward-he holds her and says it's okay. It's because the babies chose to go someplace different, to another home mom said. And she was sad they left us, but happy I had stayed. My leg hurts, so does my whole body. She hugs me lightly and it hurts, but she's still crying to I don't complain, I hug her back.

Dad had a secret sister I only saw a few times. Her hair was red and curly and she always spoke to me like I was a baby, or injured. I never liked Victoria, she always smelt like soup and sticky stuff.

I like Alice, she's nice and pretty and gives me lollipops. Her friend, Jasper, is nice too, he's a secret like Victoria, but I like him more than her. I get to see Angela more now too, which I like.

Mom's sad and talking and I hear it-dad's bad and tried to hurt me and Edward. I don't know why, Edward's nice, dad doesn't know him, if he did he wouldn't hurt him. Now we have to live in wheelchairs until my ribs and his hands heal. I don't know how to get upstairs, since mom's in hospital too and Edward treats her as if she is weak, I don't think she could lift me either.

''I hate dad.'' I glare at the bed. ''I wish he was dead.''

''Ben.'' She exclaims, glaring at me and moving on the hospital bed. ''You can't wish people dead.''

''But I hate him, I like Edward.'' I sulk, wanting to cross my arms but being unable to from the pain, I frown instead. ''I wish he was my dad.''

''Ben, do you really mean that?''

''Yeah, I don't want dad to be my dad anymore.''

She starts crying again-she's doing it a lot lately, though it's not because of Edward so it's okay. Like always, it's about dad. She say's she's sorry and I don't know why, but she keeps saying it and she hugs me and I'm confused.

''Don't you miss your dad?''

''I'd miss him if I didn't hate him.'' I reply. ''I miss Edward.''

I frown when she cries more-I still don't know why.

 **Poor Ben who knows too much but not enough...so sad. Sorry for late updates. Life's been so busy! Thank you for reading! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Bella.**

 _They've found him._

The words were simple but they made my knees week and caused me to feel happier then I have in a long time. James Hunter was a god damned idiot. He crashed into Edward's car and what does he leave in the hood of the car? more of the pills he slipped me. I don't know why he did it-even if he tells me why I'll never really know why he wanted me to suffer so much. He left me, he doesn't get to be angry.

But he is. He's so damn angry at us all and we don't know why yet-he left me, left his children. Cheated on me and had another woman waiting-he tried to kill Edward and it makes no sense. I'm so sick and nervous though it's over with now, everything. He's going to be sentenced soon and I'm counting down the days.

I had to buy a couch bed, since Edward can't make it upstairs and can hardly do anything with a shattered leg and two broken wrists and I have to sleep with him, unable to be alone lately. I don't like to talk about what happened, whenever he brings it up I can't deal with the thought of it, pain still flows through my chest unbearably even now, a month later.

He's asleep now and I carefully untangle myself from him and go upstairs to shower, I was going to wait for the morning but the unbearable pressure and tightness in my throat needed to go now-and there's only one way to try help the feeling. The water's barely warm when I get in, but heats quickly as I stand-and soon sit-in under the rushing water. The noise of the shower blocks out the noises I make-the pained sobs that escape as I hunch and fall over with my arms wrapped around myself to try stay together. I'm breaking and falling apart anyway and I'll probably cry drying my hair too, but it's freer to openly sob here where no one can see.

It's worse now-since I got a present earlier from mother fricking nature and it's just a reminder of what I don't have-what got taken away so horribly. It makes everything ten times worse and I feel miserable, I was told it wouldn't be normal and so far it's not, barely any bleeding but cramps from hell, cramps that once again just remind me, taunt.

It's too much to handle, sitting on the shower floor with my back against the freezing cold wall and my hands fisted in my hair. I know for a fact that I'd never hurt or kill myself, but I know for right now, all I want to do is die. I wouldn't-I couldn't leave Edward, Ben and Katie. But I think I want it, to leave this pain behind.

I can't, I know I wouldn't.

But I want more then anything.

The water's gone completely cold, my fingers and toes are white by the time I stumble out after I wash away the tears on my face. I still look like I've been crying, but Edward's asleep anyway, so I'm safe. I dry my hair off with a towel as much as I can before brushing through it and beginning to dry. My mind reels with the time it has to think and the tears attack again, I don't make as much noise this time, though my face is twisted up. My eyes are squinted, and that's probably why I nearly scream when the door opens.

I turn off the dryer and expect to see Ben walk through the door, but surprisingly it's Edward, who has crutches sitting under his arms and mainly walking like that, trying not to lean so much weight on either of his wrists. It's clear he saw my face before I saw him. ''How did you get up here?''

He rolled his eyes. ''Scooted, very awkwardly.''

''I'm just done here anyway-''

''We should probably sleep here tonight, what do you think?''

His tone's cold, but I know why and I know he's not angry with me. I nod and stand up, helping him over to the bed and then turning off the light. When I get in I'm practically hanging off of the edge of the bed and trying to avoid contact, after a few seconds of silence, I think he'll leave it and just go back to sleep, but I should have known better.

In about a second he hand moved closer and wrapped his arm around my stomach, pulling me in to his body so we were as close as we could be. ''Why won't you talk to me about this?'' He's whispering in my ear, since we're so close together.

''There's nothing-''

''Don't.'' He warns. ''You can cry in front of me Bell.''

''I know I could, I just-I can't.''

''You _can_. But you won't.'' His other hand, the one behind my head that he's leaning on to support himself, comes down to push the hair back from my face. ''I need to know why.''

''I know I didn't kill them, but I took the pill that did.'' I sighed out. ''And I got my period today and it's just a reminder of what I don't have and I can't fucking deal with it anymore.''

''I know it's harder for you, but remember I loved them too and I love you. You can talk to me about it-''

''I know I can.'' I repeat. ''But I can't.''

I've started crying again, unfortunately. I wish I could stop that but there doesn't seem to be an off switch, just time to calm down then a split second before I'm bawling again. ''Talk to me, please?''

He's careful with his wrists, but slides an arm around me to turn me over to face him, I don't fight the movement, my bones are too tired for such a fight. Though the next thing I know I'm curled into his chest and I know it has to be uncomfortable for him, since his leg is pushed far away from us. I blurt out something that's casing me guilt then, it feels good to finally get it out, but bad, since all thoughts made me feel horrible now.

''I wish I had miscarried.'' I say it slowly, swallowing. ''It would have been so much easier knowing they just weren't compatible with life then knowing they probably would have been fine had he not-'' I cut myself off with tears and he rubs my back soothingly, pulling me closer.

''I get it, I swear to god Bell if he's not dead when he gets out and comes anywhere near you or the children I will kill him.''

''I'll help.'' I say in a monotone. We both know it wouldn't actually happen-but I could dream. ''I know I wasn't ready, but that didn't mean I didn't want them, or that-'' I stop again, taking in a sharp breath.

''I know,'' One of his hands moves up to tangle in my hair as I press my face into his chest to cry harder. ''I'm so sorry Bell.''

''Not your fault, he was my ex.'' I snort through the tears. ''I just don't know how to deal with it.''

''You won't try anything...stupid though right?''

It takes me a minute to answer. ''Of course not.'' I doubt I'm that convincing. ''Not after...I never would.''

''Not after what?''

''Nothing.'' I say, too quickly. ''I just never would, don't worry.''

''Bell-seriously not after what?''

''Nothing, drop it it's nothing-''

''Be-''

''My mother killed herself.'' I blurt out, angry but knowing he wouldn't let it go. ''I told you she died when I was two, I just didn't say she ended it. I'd never do that to you or the children so don't worry.''

He's silent for a long time, though his hold on me only tightens. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''I don't think about it. She left me and my father and it destroyed us both. I don't think about my past family at all anymore. I hate my past and I don't want to drag you into it more and do more damage.''

''But don't you think it's important to know about what happened in our pasts? It kind of defines who we are today.''

''Who I am today is an emotional wreck because my ex husband, the man who I was married to for years Edward, tried to kill you and murdered our babies.'' I take in a deep breath. ''In one day he tried to take away four people I love. Instead he only got two and he fucking used me to do it.''

''What he did was unforgivable and sick-but don't you see we're still together? He didn't get his wish and I hope it kills him inside. I wanted the babies, I did and I will forever want to ring a neck whenever I think of _him_ , but try to think that if you wanted in the future there will be other opportunities where he can't get near any of us.''

I stop breathing for a moment at his words. ''Do you want children?''

''If you do.'' He answers. ''I will be happy either way, whenever you want.''

''I don't know, definitely not in the next year.'' I don't know why this prospect helps me, I don't want replacements, but I do think I want Edward's children. ''but, I don't have many years left either.''

''You're not old Bella.''

''I am.'' I sigh. ''Do you really want children with me?''

''Of course.'' He moves back to look down at me. ''I want everything with you.''

 **So they did catch James-and he'll be sent down! Bella's struggling and it's bringing up bad bad memories, next chapter is interesting and will be posted on Saturday-I'll try for tomorrow but I have a birthday and wont be home till late. Please review! Thank you for reading! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Bella.**

''Dada, up!''

''Demanding, aren't you?'' He laughs, picking her up and holding her to him. ''What do you want?''

''Colat.'' She laughs, her word for chocolate, which is all she's been asking for lately. ''Dada.''

''Saying my name, low Katie.''

''Don't give her more.'' I roll my eyes, looking over at them from the dinner I was currently stirring. ''You're too soft.''

''Please you gave her a whole bag of sweets last week.''

I scoff. ''You know I had to, she begged me.''

''Look into these eyes-she's fucking begging me, see?'' He starts to bring her closer, half serious, half joking.

''Fuck!'' She laughs out happily, giggling at her own speech.

Edward's face immanently turns panicked at my glare and he thankfully scampers off when the doorbell rings and he knows he can get out of this for now. She's already said it before, but I don't want it to become a habit.

A minute later Ben runs in, holding Katie. ''Mom, Edward say's to ring the police.''

''What?'' I drop my spoon into the saucepan. ''What happened?''

He shrugs, looking worried. ''Football practice ended early and he said you sent him to get me because Edward couldn't. I wouldn't have I swear! But he knew all our names, even asked how you and Katie was!''

''Ben, what-'' I start to feel the panic rise in me as I take Katie from him, who the hell collected him?

I'm cut off by Edward, but I already have the phone dialed. He takes it off me and starts speaking, though I hear the name, Aro Voltori and go paler then I ever thought I could, I felt sick-I was. Ben!

''Oh my god are you okay?'' I drop to my knees and put Katie down, she stands and clutches onto my shirt. ''Ben did he hurt you?''

He shakes his head and relief floods through me, though it only lasts a second before I panic again. ''Are you sure he didn't do anything he shouldn't have?''

''No, like what?'' His eyes start to well up. ''I'm sorry mom, I didn't know.''

''I know, oh god.'' I pull him into a hug and don't let go as I watch Edward pace and talk quietly on the phone. ''It's okay. You'd tell me if he hurt you or did anything, right?''

''Yeah I swear.'' I still have him locked in my hug. ''Who is Aro?''

''Forget the name.'' I swallow. ''It's okay. But if you see him again anywhere you tell me or Edward, or the adult your with you got that?''

''Yeah, mom I don't understand.''

''He's just a bad man baby.'' I finally let him go. ''It's okay. You're safe aren't you? Fine yes?''

''Yeah, seriously though mom who is he?''

I'm nearly ready to repeat, 'just a bad man.' when Edward speaks up. ''He was a very bad man who hurt me when I was around your age, and he's not allowed to be near me, or you okay? But it's okay?''

Ben's mouth pops open, then closes as his eyebrows furrow and an angry look spread over his face. ''He hit you? Why isn't he in jail like James?''

God, he'd even stopped calling him dad. ''People get out of jail honey.'' I explain. ''Though James won't come near you.''

''But that's not very fair.'' He frowns. ''How come he hit you?''

''Come here?'' Ben does, walks over and lets Edward pull him onto his lap. ''I don't know why he hit me, he just wanted to. The important thing is though is that he didn't hit you, right?''

''Right.'' Ben repeats. ''I know stranger danger but he knew you all.''

''What did he say?''

"He said 'Your mom sent me to pick you up because Edward had to go to work early, get in.' and I didn't but then he asked me how Katie was and if Bella was okay and if Edward was okay so I thought it was okay if he knew you. I'm sorry.''

''Listen Ben, it's okay. Not your fault at all, just know for next time okay?'' Edward smiles down at him and for a minute I swear Ben was going to cry, but instead he swings his arms around Edward's neck in a death grip.

''I called Alice, she's going to bring you and Katie for ice cream in a minute after you just tell the police what happened, okay? Me and mom will be with you the whole time and you only have to tell them what you told us.'' He does just that once the police arrive, I hold him while he tells the story while Edward explains to Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper.

Once the children are gone Edward comes back in to sit with me. ''Okay, so this unknown man picked your son up from football practice pretending to know you and drove him home?''

''No,'' Edward protested. ''It was Aro Voltori who dropped him home, not an unknown.''

''Voltori, are you sure?''

''I opened the door to see him standing there with his hand on Ben's shoulder. I was holding Katie so I gave her to Ben and told him to go tell Bella to ring the police.''

''How are you sure it was him, are you definite?''

Edward has to explain he was one of his victims, and that there was no doubt that it was him. After more questions they finally leave and we're silent for a minute, unsure of what to say. Aro Voltori had been so close to Ben, way too close, and the thought still made my bones shake.

''I'm so sorry Bell.'' His eyes reluctantly find mine. ''I'd understand if you wanted me to go, or anything-''

''Don't be stupid.'' I cut him off. ''I don't blame you, I'm just scared.''

''I'm still sorry. I'm never letting Ben go out alone again.''

''Agreed, I'm going to his training sessions.'' I sigh out. ''Why do you think he did it?''

''To taunt me.'' He clenched his teeth. ''He could have very easily hurt Ben, but he didn't. He just wanted me to know that he could if he wanted to. I was holding Katie, I couldn't-'' he stops, looking down to me with pain written into his face. ''I couldn't stop him, by the time I gave her to Ben he had fled to his car, I barely got the first half of his plate.''

''It's okay.'' My hands weave into his hair and I move closer to him. ''They'll get him.''

''They better. I can't do this again Bella.''

''Wait for him to be captured?''

''While knowing he could get me at any time.''

''He can't, he's so much older now and you're so much stronger-''

''I can't.'' He shakes his head and pulls me onto him to get closer. ''Jesus even if I didn't have Katie, I froze just from him looking at me-I don't think I can fight him, he still has a fucking hold over me.''

''Of course he does.'' My arms tighten around him impossibly. ''He hurt you, and you're not going to forget that.''

His hands rest on my hips, but I feel the violent tremble in them. ''I want to forget it Bell.''

I put my hands over his, to hope and calm him down. ''I wish you could. I wish he stayed away from you.''

We had finally started to feel less horrible about James-five months later. Now this, especially this.

''At least Alice and mom have the kids for tonight, I just...need some time.''

''I know,'' I answer easily. ''We both do, have to process the fact of what could have happened and why it didn't.''

''I could kill Aro.''

''So could I.'' My eyes narrow. ''I fucking would.''

He smiles slightly, though it's not exactly real. ''You're not scary at all.''

''But I'm protective, I don't need to scare the guy I need to castrate him.''

He's silent for a few minutes. ''It's getting late, I might sleep soon. Do you want to eat first?''

''I'm not really hungry, you?'' I grimace at the thought of eating right now, I just couldn't, not after everything.

''No, all I need right now is you.''

''That's good.'' I grin, trying to add some lightness to this day from hell. ''Because you have me.''

 **Such a bad chapter-scary how close he can get to them! But is it just to taunt Edward? What do you think? Will the police get him? Thanks for reading! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Bella.**

''Hey Alice.'' I greet, letting her in through the door. ''How are things?''

She shrugs. ''Getting better, mom's nearly forgiven dad I think, which is major progress right now.'' Yeah it would be-considering they had been distant for about a year now, I try desperately to change the subject, knowing I was one of the main reasons for her parents distance.

''That's good, and you and Jasper?''

She smiles widely now. ''Between you and me, he's the best.'' She winks. We make more small talk, but we ignore the main topic, we're just done talking about her new haircut-she cut all her hair off for a cropped style, which really suits her, especially since she kept the streaks of colour running through her black hair. Though I know what's coming when she glaces around quietly until she can hear Edward walking upstairs.

''Have you told him yet?''

I swallow, staring up to his footsteps. ''I am tonight, I have to be ready and prepare him for the news.''

''I'm happy you called me.'' She smiles. ''Mom and I are here for you, it might be odd to other people but I do consider you a good friend, and mom nearly thinks of you as her daughter, definitely more then even a daughter-in-law anyway.''

''Thank you, for going with me to the doctors, I'm just so scared of his reaction.'' I blow out a breath.

''You know he'll be the most supporting person ever, no matter what.'' She smiles sadly. ''Call me after you next appointment though yeah? Let me know if everything's okay? I assume he'll be with you this time.''

''I just wanted to know for sure before I told him, you know?''

She nods and opens her mouth to speak, but quickly shuts it when Edward starts coming down the stairs and she throws a final, supporting look my way, since my news was big and she knew I didn't know how to say it, it was always hard but I just push the thought that made me sick out of my mind away. He suggested going out-since we haven't been in so long, and I know dropping a bombshell on him wasn't the best thing to do on our first night out in months, but I needed to tell him away from the kids. I'm saying bye to Alice-she looks me in the eyes, which are now watering, and says I can do it. I try to believe her, but it's hard.

Edward's waiting for me in the car when I get out, so I waste no time in getting in.

''Why do you have a bag packed in the boot of the car?'' Is my greeting, I stop for a moment in panic before I remember what to say.

''Just some old clothes I'm planning to give away, so how far away is this place?'' I don't bother to ask him why he was in the boot of the car.

''I looked in it Bell.''

Shit. I look down at my hands in silence. ''It drove me crazy knowing those clothes your family bought for the babies were sitting in the house, I wanted to get rid of them.''

''It's easier for you to not talk about things, isn't it?''

I nod stiffly, still not looking up. His hand reaches over to grab mine. ''It's okay. Give them away if you want. If it helps.''

I know what I'm going to tell him later, and the nerves I've been feeling all night heighten sudden;y. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, Bell look at me.'' After a second, I do. ''It's going to be okay.''

I give him a small smile and know it has to be in that aspect-since new things were happening and we had to prepare.

Edward's off work now, since the center is barely open during summer when children are off school and when it is open, they're are such few people he's not needed. I need to get a job, I know I do, but I've been living off all the money James had been ordered to pay me as well as compensation. It wasn't enough, no amount of money could replace what he took, but at least it let me have more time with my children for now. Edward didn't struggle with it either, since his grandparents left him some money.

Before I know it we're at the place-valet car parking, Edward does everything but threaten the guy's head on a stick when he hands over the keys too, but tips him nonetheless.

I'm too nervous to remember much of what happens, I'm too sick to eat but I do anyway knowing I'll be hungry later if I don't.

He's been acting weird all night, his smile too quick and laugh too off to be real, my heart stops for a minute when he starts to speak, but then I shake my head, stupid, stupid me. ''I want to ask you something...about Ben. The other day he was talking about how much he loved baseball but how you obviously don't like it enough to watch it or anything, and I know you would have gone with him, but there's this game next week I can get tickets for and I think it might be good if I took him...what do you think?''

My head moves to the side before I smile. ''I'm sure he'd love that. I would have took him if he'd asked, I guess he really doesn't like making me 'sad'.'' I laugh. ''If you want to I see no problem, he likes spending time with you.''

He seems happy at my words, happier then he was a moment ago anyway. I wonder if that's why his mood was so off, since he wanted to ask me that. I know I have to tell him now, tell him soon, and once we're back in the car I know it has to be now, I didn't want to do it in the crowded restaurant and he seemed less fidgety now and made me gain a sudden burst of confidence.

''I need to tell-''

''I have a-''

We both stop and he looks to me and laughs. ''Go on.''

''No,'' I swallow. ''you go, what do you have?''

''Surprise, but I'm afraid it involves a blindfold.'' He drops one onto my laugh and I pick it up and look at him with an eyebrow raised. ''I'm bringing you somewhere, it wasn't a sexual request.'' He rolls his eyes.

''I'm sure.'' I reply, a smile in my voice before I tie the thing around my head and he starts driving, taking my hand to rub calming circles on my hand. I need to tell him, but after the surprise, I didn't want to ruin what he had planned.

I'm horrible at being lead anywhere when I can't see-which we figure out-so in the end he carries me to the place, it's cold out and I keep shivering as I hear him unlock a door.

Once we're inside wherever we are, he closes the door and lets me see again-I find it's a house, a very nice, big house, but I don't know why we're here.

''When my grandparents died, Emmett got the cars, Alice got money...and I got the house.''

I spin around to face him, my mouth falling open because he's slipped down onto one knee and I have to blink to believe it.

''I know you don't like crowds, so I know this would be better to do in private. Bell, will you marry me?''

I still stare down, eyes wide at what just happened, he proposed, yes maybe I thought he might do it but I didn't think...about what to say.

''Bell?''

I think I'm drooling, I don't answer or make any movement what so ever. How was I supposed to tell him now? I don't, not yet.

''Sorry I just-yes.'' I start nodding, but I don't know if I know how to stop. Though my head stops moving when he kisses me-then I stop thinking. I don't remember the ring being placed on my finger, but I feel it there. I feel so much and guilt shouldn't be one of the things I feel right now. We'd be getting married, moving in here-if I understood him correctly-into this much bigger house and I could sell mine and get rid of all ties of James. We would, might be a real family. We could be.

I'm happy-it's too mild of a word for my feelings. I cant stop beaming and crying and he keeps kissing me and whispering. But I still have to tell him, and it could change everything.

 **Oh so what do you think she has to tell him? And they're getting married! Are people still reading this? I really don't know, anyway, thank you for reading! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Bella.**

Alice knew something was going down tonight, that we weren't coming home. I bet she didn't expect this. She knew she was staying over though, and Edward knew, if things went well, we'd be staying here in a new bed he'd bought-I'd made sure it was new-and now it's nearly morning, the light's starting to filter in through a small opening in the curtains and I lie half on top of him and stare between him and the ring on my finger. It's beautiful, I really do love it, and him. I have to say it, I know it has to come out but instead of working up to telling him once he wakes, I start crying and I don't even realize until it wakes him up and he starts asking me what's wrong.

I can't speak, I know it's now time to just say it, but I don't want to put the huge damper down on everything that's happened-he's not going to give up this time, since I woke him up in hysterics. ''What happened?''

''I'm so sorry.'' I start to blubber out. ''Sorry.''

''Don't be sorry-or at least tell me why you are?''

''I love you.'' I whispered out. ''I should have told you sooner, last week. But I-I didn't.''

''Tell me what?''

''I shouldn't have said yes before I told you.'' I swallow. ''I'm sorry.''

''You don't want to get married?'' He does sound hurt, but he sits up and doesn't let me go. ''Why didn't you just-''

''I want to, I do.'' I try to express. ''I-I didn't go shopping yesterday.''

His arms loosen a bit and he gently pushes me back a little bit to look me in the eye. ''Where were you?''

''I-'' The words get lumped and caught in my throat as I try to get it out, but instead I turn away from him to cough and try and breathe in.

I know I'm working myself up into a panic, but by now that's my specialty. He lies me back on the bed to try help me regulate my breathing. I try to breathe out my 'sorry' again but it doesn't really work or come out right.

''Please tell me something, you're scaring me here.''

I can't look at him, I know I can't. But I have to say it so I do. ''I was at the doctors-I, they're pretty sure I have cancer.''

He stares at me for a while, as if expecting me to tell him I was joking, but I'm not-I know I'm not.

''Pretty sure?'' His voice is low and pained, it barely comes out.

''They did some more tests to say for sure but they're nearly positive. I get the overall results today at three.''

''You went alone?'' His eyes-god the hurt and pain in here is too much to handle.

''No, I went with your mother and Alice. I didn't think-I didn't know if it was anything and I didn't want to worry you.''

''I'm worried.'' Once he said those words I'm back in his arms and he's hugging me tighter then he ever has before. ''Where is it?''

''Breast cancer.'' I sigh. ''I noticed...I lump. I was hoping it was nothing, or a cyst or something.''

''But it's not?''

''Probably not, no.''

''Did they actually say you had it?''

''More or less, they said the odds weren't good and to prepare that it probably is.'' I swallow. ''I'm so sorry.''

''Don't say sorry.'' He kisses me then-like he's scared he never will again. ''I love you.''

''I should have told you sooner.''

''Yes, but I'm not going to dwell on that. You're young and strong and if it comes down to it I know you'll be okay.''

''I will be.'' I try to smile, lie out something we know neither of us know. ''I can't leave you or the children.''

''You won't.'' He insists. ''We will get married, nothing big just family and close friends. We will have a future, and you will be there and fine. A lot of people get over cancer.''

Since it was caught early there's a really good chance I will be okay, but it could come back and there's the other option that Edward didn't say-that a lot of people die from cancer too.

 **A lot of people thought she was pregnant again-I hadn't planned in taking the story this way but it won't be heavily thought on. I was just writing and this came out so I hope you're not annoyed by it. I might update again later if you tell me what you think and if you're still reading! Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Bella.**

We watch the children playing, Ben holding Katie on her lap as they descend the slide, then we hear Katie's laugh and demand of it again. Alice is nearly on the floor beside us on the bench, waiting to hear what the doctors said. We had to get the children out of the house, since they couldn't hear and I needed Edward there while I told her.

''It's definitely cancer.'' I swallow. ''But it's small and hasn't spread or anything, I have to have an operation, they say it should be simple enough and after I have to go through a round of chemo to make sure any more cells won't appear anytime soon. It's better then I thought.'' I breathe out. ''I'm sure I'll be fine.''

Her hand squeezes mine. ''I'm sure you will be. I will babysit anytime, especially when you're in the hospital.''

''Thank you.'' I sigh, feeling a weight lift off my chest. ''With all this shit I keep forgetting the best news.''

''Which is?'' Her mood seems to change dramatically and Edward chuckles, knowing he's hiding my ring from holding my hand.

He lets go and once she sees the ring she jumps into Edward's arms, then mine and says how happy she is. ''It took you long enough.'' She laughs. ''With bad news comes good and that's how it's meant to be. It's a sign I think.''

Edward raises an eyebrow. ''A sign that getting married will cure all?''

''No you nitwit, that you chose to propose the day she had to tell you the bad news. It has to be a sign and since this news is happy I believe it will overtake the bad in the end.''

I nod. ''I'm sure.''

''I believe, and that's enough.'' She taps her head. ''I can sense that things will work out for you two, I know-''

''MOM!''

We all imminently whip our heads around to where Ben screams for me. I'm up and over in what feels like a second.

''What baby, what happened?'' I try to check him or Katie over for injuries but see none. I take her from him and rest her on one of my legs-since I'm squatting in front of them-and take him close to my other side. ''Are you alright?''

''I seen Aro mom!'' His wide eyes stare into mine. ''I did I swear.''

''Where?'' Edward's voice comes out harsher then intended, I'm sure. But Ben doesn't flatter, just points over to the bushes surrounding the park. We would never find him, this park is surrounded by a massive forest. He's probably long gone. But there's around five other families here and we do tell them it's probably best to leave. They do, since Aro's been all over the news lately, they're shocked he would have been so public, but don't question it, since he's lurking near where children play.

Edward seems to have my thoughts too. ''There's too much land to search, they'll never find him.''

''All we can do is hope.'' I reply.

Alice has Katie and I carry Ben-which I really shouldn't, since he's nine and heavier then I can carry. But he knows something weird's going down and he doesn't want to be let down. Once Edward has the police tipped off though he takes him and I take Katie. It's on the news later too-they closed down the whole place for a search.

But they don't find him, he's still out there and damn it, I know he was there because we were.

 **What do you think? Aro's lurking around and he's always too close but not close enough. I'm going to update later too if you want that! Tell me your thoughts! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Bella.**

I just have Ben in bed when Edward comes in from putting Katie down and nods, knowing he's ready to tell him. I'm sitting on his bed and Edward moves to get down on the floor in front of us both.

I clear my throat. ''So, baby.'' I smile, telling him it's okay. ''Tomorrow you and Katie are going to stay over in Alice and Esme's house for a few days, how does that sound?''

He looks confused. ''Will you guys not be there?''

''Edward will be for a bit, but I won't be. I have to go...do something very important. I'm just, I'm sick right now and they're going to make me better.''

''Like a cold?'' His eyebrows pull together.

''It's worse then a cold, but I promise to be alright, and you can come in to visit me when I'm there with Edward, how does that sound?''

''You'll be okay though?''

''Oh yeah, I swear.'' I sigh, knowing there's no point in any worry yet, things would be fine.

''And, we have other news too.''

I smile at Edward-knowing we had to drop both things on him like this, to take his mind off of the bad. ''What else?''

''Well Ben, how do you think you would feel if I married your mother?''

His eyes widen comically and I have to hold back my laughter. ''Really!?''

''Would you like that?'' I chuckle out.

''Hell yes,'' he smiles, though it suddenly turns into a frown. ''Wait, so will you be a Cullen then, mom?''

We haven't talked about that, but I assume so, so I nod.

''So you'll both be Cullen, I'll be Hunter and Katie will be Swan?'' He frowns and sulks. ''I don't like my name.''

I'm taken aback for a moment, I don't expect that. ''Oh, you can change you name to what you want Ben, your second name I mean.''

His frown deepens. ''But I don't want to get married yet, mom, girls are weird.''

Edward laughs at him, as do I. ''You don't have to get married Ben, you can change your second name.''

He smiles up at Edward with this news, nearly beaming. ''So I can be a Cullen too?''

Edward's smile turns into a loving, soft one and I nearly melt away at it. ''Do you want to be a Cullen?''

''Well duh.'' He laughs. ''That's how the families meant to be, with the same name.''

My eyes well, but since I'm emotional already that wouldn't take much. ''So you're sure you want nothing to do with your father?''

''He's not my anything mom, I hate James.'' He grimaces. ''I love Edward.''

''I love you too Ben.'' Edward smiles down to him. ''I really do, and I don't expect you to take up this offer, but if you wanted to I'd be more then happy to be your dad.''

Ben instantly bursts into tears, and I'm about to say something in my alarm when he throws his arms around Edward, and somehow wiggles out of bed to wrap himself around him in a hug. I laugh at how happy but scared Edward looks, but I know he's more happy then not.

He sleeps with us that night, bundled between us and half hugging Edward as he falls asleep, whispering out a, ''night mom, night dad'' before he drifts off, which causes a whole new feeling of love to burst through me.

''Edward, are you a hundred percent sure-''

''I love him like a son, Bell, I didn't think I could love something or someone as much as I love you three. I promise you.'' His hand reaches out to pull me closer, but not so that we'll completely squish Ben. ''Tomorrow is a damn scary bump in our road but it will be so okay, Bell. You have so many people who love you now and you will be okay, beyond okay. I know it, I love you.''

My chest hurts from emotions, pain, love hurt and happiness, his eyes nearly make me believe tomorrow will go okay, and that I will be completely fine.

''I love you too.''

 **So this one ends on a happier note-Isn't Ben so cute! And now they're starting to mold into a family...what are your thoughts? Are people still interested in this story? Please review! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Edward.**

''Don't keep us in the dark Ed, spill it.'' My sisters shrill voice cuts through me on the phone.

''She's fine, they say they got it all but have to run further tests to make sure but it wen't well and was over quick, she's going into recovery now and we can see her, but she'll be groggy and can visit at the next hours.''

''Okay.'' She sighs in relief. ''That's so fricking good, how are you?'' Her voice turns softer in her concern.

''My nerves are shot, I just need to see her.'' I sigh. ''How are Ben and Katie?'

Alice laughs. ''Well Katie keeps running around looking for, 'mada' which I think is meant to be you both and Ben keeps telling me how he's a Cullen now.'' He tone suddenly changes. ''He's also freaking out, Angela's over and told him how her mom was sick in hospital for two weeks at a time and she'd come back even sicker and with no hair. Emmett and I tried to reassure them both. I told them that wouldn't happen to Bella and that Rose was going to get better now, not worse. God its so hard, the poor children, at least Rose has had the all clear for now.''

''I went to see her when Bella was in surgery before visiting hours were up in the morning. She seemed so much happier and so much more like the Rose Em married.''

''I hope it lasts.'' Her voice wavers slightly. ''I better go, Katie's trying to eat play-doh. Tell me any news when you know it.''

''I will.''

Rose had been on the all clear for a little over a month now, we were hoping she would be fine for now, but after all the treatment she's so weak and fragile, her immune system is down badly and she was brought in here last week with a really bad case of the flu, she's still bad, as it will take her longer to recuperate. I've seen first hand what cancer can do to a person, I was with Emmett and Rose through a lot, when they were first told, and when it went and came back again. I remember the look on their faces when they were told if this last one operation didn't work-their last hope-the cancer would soon take over and ruin their lives forever.

But it worked, and it took a while and months later with more therapy and another operation, she was free of the damn mutilated cell that had spread to various places. It was so hard on them and Angela, I couldn't let that happen to Bella.

Unfortunately though, cancer has a mind of it's own and it's ruthless.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear her name. ''...Isabella Swan?''

''I'm sorry sir, you're not on her list of approved visitors, you'll have to take it up with her-''

''Who are you?'' I know who he is already-he has her eyes and though his hair's half grey I still see some of her brown in them.

He looks me up and down, giving me a glare. ''Who are you?''

''I'm the one you have to take it up with if you want to see Bella.'' I cross my arms. ''You're Charlie right?''

''Right, and you are?''

''Let's go outside.'' I don't want to cause a scene in the waiting room, so I go out and he follows, anger and hate radiating off of him. ''Edward Cullen, her fiancé.'' I glare back at him. ''And I don't think she wants to see you.''

His features harden and turn angry. ''I'm her father, I have a right-''

''You gave away your rights when you kicked her out for getting pregnant.'' I spit. ''She's had years of hell and she doesn't need you stressing up her life more, especially right now.''

He looks taken aback by my words. ''Look, I don't know what she told you-''

''That she got pregnant and when she told you you didn't approve and kicked her out, leaving her only option to marry a guy she barely liked and try to single handily raise a child with a guy who did jack shit and hurt her but she couldn't leave because she had no where to go since her only damn family abandoned her.'' My voice raises more then it should-but what he did was so wrong, I can't imagine, even now, doing anything like that to Ben or Katie if it did happen. ''Do you know why she's in the hospital?''

''Well no, I just got a call from a friend who-''

''There's a reason you don't know.'' I pause. ''She doesn't want you to know. You've been gone over ten years and missed out on so much. She told me she didn't want anything to do with you when I asked her if she wanted you at the wedding. I know for a fact that she hates you and so do I. She just had an operation and a fucking stressful two years. The last thing she needs is your shit, so do exactly what you shouldn't have made her do when she was alone and pregnant and leave.''

I turn back but he grabs my arm. ''There's more then that-''

''That's all I need to know.'' I say harshly. ''She's not the same person she was ten years ago, she's not your daughter, not anymore.''

I see the pain in his eyes, maybe, maybe I could feel sorry for him. But I don't, right now I really don't. ''Just take my number, in case.'' He hands me a piece of paper and I nod. I know Bella and I know what she's told me on her father, how she feels. She may want to talk to him, but she wouldn't right now.

''DAD!'' My eyes close, no, not now. Not with Charlie right there. I can't ignore it of course, so I turn to see Ben running to me with Alice, Jasper-holding Katie-hot on his heals.

He stops when he gets here to hug my legs. ''How's mom? Can I see her? Can I please?'' He begs. ''Is she okay?''

''She is.'' I try not to give anything away, knowing Charlie is staring down at Ben. ''You can see her in a little while, I promise.''

''Sorry Edward.'' Alice chuckles, taking Katie off of Jasper. ''They were so impatient and he just couldn't wait.''

Katie's looking around the place, not knowing where she is. I see Charlie staring at Alice and Jasper holding Katie skeptically and I know what he thinks-it's infuriating and drives me mad. He shouldn't get to judge others on anything that's not his business. I reach my arms out for Katie and she finally realizes and spots me on the exchange. ''Dada!'' She sequels and repeats the word over and over while holding onto my neck.

Charlie is staring at them both and Alice noticed, staring at him intently then looking to me with a raised eyebrow. ''Alice, Jasper. This is Charlie, em.'' I make sure Ben can't see when I mouth. 'Bella's father' to them. Her eyebrow raises and then her eyes squint.

''Well in that case, come on Ben, let's go visit your mother.'' She grabs Ben's hand and drags him away with Jasper. I turn too and hope to get away quickly.

''She yours?''

I barely turn before I say she is. ''Really? Because your eyes are green and Bella's are brown-both her mother and me had brown eyes too and though it's likely she got the blue somewhere, it's also unlikely-''

''She's mine.'' I turn to him now. ''I never said biologically. That doesn't really matter to anyone but you though apparently. Please leave Bella and both _our_ children alone, unless requested.''

This time when I turn I don't go or look back, just keep on forward and meet the others to go visit Bella.

 **So Charlie's back! What do you think of how he acted or how Edward handled it? And Bella should be okay...please tell me what you think! Thank You! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Edward.**

Ben bounces along beside us nearly half an hour later and I keep an eye on him as he grasps Alice's hand, she leans in to say she has something to tell me later and I nod, knowing it's important but Ben can't hear.

''I'm telling you now, I'm fine.'' I hear Bella huff when we get to her room. ''When can I see my family?''

We round the corner then and Bella's pale-paler then usual-face smiles at us. ''Are you okay?'' Ben rushes over, but Alice keeps a hold on his hand so he won't jump onto her.

''Just be careful, I'm in a small bit of pain but I'm fine.'' She smiles at her son, though it doesn't reach her eyes.

''I'll leave you now, but you only have forty five minutes before you have to rest.'' The nurse warns. My heart sinks, only forty-five minutes? I needed longer.

I let Katie hug her, trying to be careful and letting her small body go to the side that wasn't operated on. But she gives her a kiss and a small slap to the face, which only makes Bella laugh.

Thirty five minutes pass quickly, far too quickly if you ask me, but then Alice takes the children so I can have a bit of time alone with her. ''How do you feel, really?'' I question, sitting into the chair beside her bed after kissing her quickly.

''Like genuine death.'' She grimaces. ''I'm so tired and sick and sweaty and sticky and in pain.'' She sighs. ''Ow, no sighing or laughing or, sudden movement.''

''I'm sorry.'' I take her hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. ''I wish I could help.''

''It's okay.'' She smiles. ''They give me drugs.''

''That's good.'' I chuckle. ''I-there's something you need to know, but it's big and I don't know if I should wait until you've had more rest or-''

''Just tell me.'' Her eyes open wider, though they had been previously drooping slightly. ''I'll be fine.''

''Your dad was here, wanted to see you.''

''Charlie,'' She corrects, frowning. ''What did he want?''

''To see you? I didn't give him much of a chance to talk, I finally got him to go but before he could Alice came over with Ben and Katie, I tried to keep him away from them though.'' I shrug.

''Thank you.'' Her eyes well up. ''I'm sorry he was here, thanks for getting rid of him.''

''He gave me his number, in case you wanted to talk. I took it in case, it might be good to say your piece, but I know now's not the right time.''

''I love you.'' She then yawns, turning her head away as I have a hold of her good hand and the other hurts her chest when she moves it.

''Sleep.'' I say, moving to kiss her forehead before she's out for the count. ''Love you too, I'll be here when you wake up.''

I stay there for hours, she eventually wakes up again and we spend another hour talking before I'm forced to leave and go to my parents house. Things still aren't the same with my father as they used to be, but he's said he's sorry and I think he means it. Bella accepts it and I supose I do, but what he said still weighs on me. It's late when I get back and both children are asleep, Alice is waiting for me in the living room with a million pieces of paper skewed out around her.

''I know this is the last thing you may want, but I thought the thought might bring some joy into this day. The wedding's set for just under two months away so Bella will be fully recovered right? I drew out what I plan to do with the house and garden. I booked the honeymoon and didn't tell Bella, two weeks of sun, sand and-'' She raises an eyebrow. ''I do not know why I chose that phrase, ew much. I just wanted to let you know that mom and I have this down and I know what both you and Bella want in this, you, neither of you worry. Bella just has to pick out the dresses but that's no problem. What do you think?''

Thinking of the wedding, well it wasn't on my mind at all today, but it does bring in a certain light to the situation and I'm happy about it. I pick up a sketch and scan it quickly. ''Its great Ali, thank you.''

She bites her lip and suddenly jumps up to hug me, she can barely reach my neck, her feet dangle just under my knees so I have to hold her a bit. ''What's wrong?''

''I just, I love you. Ah there's something that happened today I have to tell you. I'm so sorry, I know you're so stressed and so is Bella but this can't be something I don't tell you.'' She sighs, letting go of me and falling onto a couch. ''Sit down, I think you need to.''

''Is everyone okay?'' I ask quickly. ''Are you-''

''Three boys were kidnapped today.'' She blurts out. ''They were all around the same age-nine or ten. The only thing left is a piece of paper saying. 'Blame him, E.C.' and em, they think it's Aro.'' She swallows.

My wide eyes stare into her's for a long time. ''Three?''

She grimaces. ''There's more. They warned us to be on guard form now on, that's why I was so fricking scared when Charlie was lurking at the hospital staring at Ben. The three boys, their names were Brad, Evan and Nigel, the first letters of their names spell out Ben and they don't think that's coincidental.''

''Oh my god.'' I close my eyes, she puts a hand on my arm in comfort. ''I can't-I feel sick.''

''Me too.'' She whispers out. ''Ben's upstairs, sleeping and safe. I'm just fucking ready to kill Aro, you know? What gives him the right?''

''His own mind.'' I swallow. ''Oh God I feel sick.''

''Go rest, it's been a long day.'' She gives me a sad smile. ''You have a boy up there waiting on you who keeps calling you dad and grinning from ear to ear because you're literally the first and best father figure he's ever had. The whole family is proud of you, now, go be proud in yourself.''

 **So-Aro strikes again! What do you think about that? You think it was a coincidence? Perhaps not...tell me what you think and if you're still with me! Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Edward.**

''I put him away Bell, and now he want's revenge. Only damn problem is,'' I stop, grimacing. ''I'm no longer his type, but others, oh god.'' I bury my head in my hands, quickly feeling her hands run through my hair to calm me.

''Edward, you had to put him away. He was hurting you and countless others. The amount of people that came forward...he'd been teaching football for nearly thirty years, we all know even more didn't come forward then those who did, you saw grown men, people older then you are now break down on the stand and thank you for doing something they knew they never could. You did it because you had to. He's doing it because he want's to and the only right thing in this world is doing something because it's the only thing you can do, not doing horrible things for yourself because you want to.''

''I wanted to put him away.'' I reply.

''You may have wanted it, but that's because you needed it to stop. I wouldn't have been able to live through it, but you did.'' She's smiling at me when I look up. ''What happened was horrible and I think I'll have a damn near breakdown if he even touches a hair on Ben's head, but I don't blame you. I blame him.''

''But if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't want Ben-''

''But if it wasn't for him in the first place, nothing would have ever happened to you at all. It's him Edward, all him. You just should have told me sooner.''

''I know, I just, you were so weak and then they gave you a round of chemo to make sure, you were so sick and I didn't want this to crush your recovery rate.''

''So you wait until I'm about to be discharged?'' She sighs. ''I'm much better now, at least the operation wasn't in a place that really affects my walking, just carrying and lifting and moving the upper right half of my body.'' She rolls her eyes.

''And they're sure you're in the all clear?'' I beam again, thinking of when they delivered that news.

''Yes.'' She nearly sequels. ''I have to come back after the mystery honeymoon and get re checked but it's looking up. I just want to be home.'' I hear the desperateness in her voice. ''I want you and our bed in the house with my children next door, back to some form of normal.''

''Everything will be back to normal so soon Bell, I swear it to you.''

She smiles, taking my hand. ''I'd love to believe you, I really would, but until Aro is behind bars again, neither one of us will rest easy.''

''That may be true, but I'm just saying I promise you he will get caught-no matter what.''

''I love how you pointlessly try to comfort me.'' She snorts, but her smile's there and it's genuine.

''And I love you.'' I say, because now I know what I have to do; I only hope it works out for everyone in the end.

 **So just a very quick chapter...I'll update again later if people want that, which I'm sure you do. And with the next chapter...Charlie's back! But what will be said? Anyway please tell me your thoughts! Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Bella.**

''I have worked for ten years to put this behind me-why do you only bring it up now? Years after I needed you?''

He shifts in his chair, his fingers absentmindedly stroking his mustache. ''Your mother had you so young, it's what spiraled her into depression. I've seen what that does to a person and I wanted better for you. I didn't know what I was thinking, but then whenever I called and I was told you didn't want to talk to me, I eventually stopped trying.'' He shrugs. ''I should have fought more, but you didn't want me, when I heard you were in hospital I only hoped you were okay and might talk to me now.''

''What phone calls? I never heard form you.'' I frown-but then I know as he says it.

''Your husband always answered, said you wanted nothing to do with me. You-you didn't know?''

I shake my head, no. ''When did you call?''

''Two days after I kicked you out-nearly everyday for a year until he said he'd report me for harassment and I stopped, I got the message.'' He frowns. ''You didn't even know that I had called? He-I should have fought harder.''

''What else has that asshole taken from me?'' I fume, drinking my scalding hot coffee in anger, that had just slipped out. ''Out of everything this too?'' I close my eyes and rest my head in my hands, swallowing.

''What did he take from you?''

I don't exactly know why I tell him, but I believe him when he says he wrote and rang-I just never got the message. ''Long story short, he divorced me when I got pregnant again. I don't know why he was so angry after, but I found Edward.'' I start to twirl my ring on my finger. ''We're so happy-he's so much better then James ever was. I-last year we found out we were going to have twins, but James, he.'' I clear my throat. ''He crashed a truck into Edward's car at full speed. Ben was in the car, I went to see if they were even alive in the hospital and I miscarried-well, James he, tricked me into taking an abortion pill.'' I grimace. ''I still don't fully know why either, why he wanted to take everything from me again when he had left me with nothing but the children he didn't even want.''

I see his fists clench and relax, then clench again. ''I didn't think, didn't even want to think-it was that bad.'' He swallows. ''You should, I should have been there for you.''

''He won't be out for another twenty years anyway.'' I ignore his comment, or try to, I take another sip of my coffee. ''I just don't know if it's too late.''

He sighs, closing his eyes. I see pain etched onto his face. ''I made the biggest mistake of my life when I kicked you out.''

''Because you thought I was making the biggest mistake of my life.'' I mutter.

He looks guilty. ''Admittedly, yes. I didn't want to watch you go through what your mother did with raising a child so young.''

''Ironically enough there have been many times over the years where I wanted to just not be anymore-and Ben was the only thing that made me stay.'' I take a deep breath.

''I know it's up to you.'' He purses his lips. ''But if you're willing, I would like to have some sort of relationship with you.''

My hands seem to grip my coffee cup harder. I don't trust or forgive him yet. Maybe James did keep his apologies from me-but he kicked me out and it's been ten years-we're different people now.

''We'll just see how it goes.'' I shrug. ''I'm getting married in two weeks, you can go-if you want.''

His eyes seem to gain back something-something that was missing before. ''I would like that.''

I find out that he's seeing someone-Sue Clearwater-and I invite her along too. We talk a bit more about the kids and topic areas are slightly lighter then usual. In a way, when I take away how much I don't want to be here for much longer, it's nice to speak with him again. It's not like how it was before, I wouldn't say we were ever the closest people in the world-but we were better then this anyway.

When I get home I'm struck with Alice, who brings me out again for wedding dress shopping. I have to groan, because though I'm nearly healed, it's still slightly painful to get dressed, especially in something tight fitting. Though I'm basically healed by now, it's just sensitive. I decide to buy the third dress I put on, I really do actually like it, though that may have been influenced by my want to go home and have a bath.

''Are you happy?''

I glance over to Alice, she's looking at me with wide eyes and I chuckle lightly. ''Yes I am. My talk with Charlie-I don't know, it helped I think, knowing he did want and try to talk to me. But-so much time has passed.'' I shrug. ''He's my only other family, I feel like I should try. I invited him to the wedding.''

''Is he?'' She stops, putting a finger to her face in through. ''Did you want him to give you away?''

''No, Ben's doing that, I won't change my mind. I want him there-I was married once and it was shocking. I know Edward won't suddenly flip and change on me, but that is what happened with James, and it freaks me out.''

''At least you know he won't freak on you.'' She sighs. ''James was-is-an asshole. He really just is, no one deserves to be physically harmed Bella, no matter what.'' She stops for a minute. ''Well actually I wouldn't object to hurting him.''

''Me either.'' I smile. ''I do always dream of it, but know in real life I'd run.''

She snorts. ''Hell so would I. He's an asshole but he's still stronger then either one of us.''

''Unfortunately.'' I grumble. ''Though to finally answer your question, after all this, while I'm not the happiest I could be, Edward makes me happier then I've been in a long time.''

''That's all I needed to hear.'' She crosses her arms. ''Next week we're buying mine and Katie's dresses. Blue right? I'll search in the week but you get the final decision.''

We pull up to her house then, I don't know where my mind was, I didn't even think we were that close, though I was driving. ''Thank you Alice-I don't know if I actually said that to you before. I couldn't plan a whole wedding but you did-and you've been there for us, for me.''

She smiles at me softly. ''I like you more then just the girl my brother's marrying. Call me if you need me.''

I knew I would and I knew she was there for me, I just wish I didn't need someone-I wish my life didn't cause so much damn drama. It would stop, I knew it would once they caught Aro.

 **So what do you think of Charlie? Plus Bella's still struggling with things-we only have two chapters left, so we're almost finished now! I know I tend to rush but this story is snapshots of life-so what do you think? Please tell me! Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Bella.**

''He cannot do this to me!'' I cry out, breathing hard and looking down at Alice. ''Why Ali, why!?''

''Don't do this to yourself.'' She scalds. ''Don't, he will be okay and he will be back in two days to get married or so help me Bella he will not miss that or anything. They'll find him.''

''Okay.'' I take a breath, knowing I need to calm myself. ''Yeah you know I'm about to get married to someone who opened his arms wide and walked over to Aro to let three boys free, thrilled I am.'' I break down again, but ultimately know why this is happening. I was told in a god damned farewell note-that was basically a suicide letter-about how if he didn't go to meet Aro he'd kill all three boys. He was sorry. He loved me, Loved our kids.

''Oh please Bella.'' Alice rubs my back. ''They'll find him. Just because he gave himself to Aro doesn't mean this isn't a kidnapping, they will track him down. I have faith.''

''Well I have nothing without him.'' I start to sob out again, my insides feeling like they're being ripped apart. ''I love him so much-Alice.'' I cry. ''I don't know what to do without him.''

I can't think of it, not now.

''Incoming call!''

I jump up as fast as I can and make my way to the station in my living room. Someone answers the phone and I'm met with his voice-the bastard who has Edward. ''Well, well, well, pity see, I was hoping to catch young Isabella at her house.'' He chuckles. ''If she's not there, I guess I better go deal with-''

I'm handed the phone instantly when I demand for it. ''What do you want?'' I shakily ask, looking for Alice for support because I know I'm going to be sick. ''What do you want?''

He chuckles again. ''Simple, security.''

''They'll be plenty of that where you're going after this.'' I sneer out, I'm thrown a few disapproving looks but I can't help it.

He just laughs. ''I want five million and a helicopter. I can fly the thing. You get me that and I get you your fiancé, weddings on Friday right? Get me this in the next hour at the high school and he'll make it to that wedding in one piece.'' He laughs.

''Let me talk to him.'' I plead, knowing I need to know he's okay. ''Just for a minute, please!''

''Ah, young love.'' He laughs cruelly. ''Go on then.''

There's a rustle about and then I hear labored breathing, followed by a bang of some sorts. ''Bella?''

''Edward, oh my god are you okay?''

''Yes, _Izzy_ , listen to me very carefully I promise you.'' I know something's up-he's going to try tell me something-warn me. ''When I get out of here, I'm going to _search_ for as _much land_ as you want out in the _middle_ of nowhere, so far away _they'll never find us_. You got that? I love you.'' He can barely breathe, his voice is hoarse and unrecognizable.

''I love you t-''

''How sweet.'' Aro once again laughs, finding amusement in everything. ''You have one hour before I start breaking things. I'd go if I were you.''

He hangs up then and I'm met with the question of 'did we track him' and the horrifying reply of 'no'.

''Reply me the conversation, what Edward said.'' I swallow. ''I think he was trying to tell me something.''

Once we hear it twice more I get it-it hits me harder then anything. ''They're in the park!'' I squeak out. ''The day we found Aro in the park Edward said to me, 'There's too much land to search, they'll never find him.' on the phone he emphasized some of those words, Search, much land-he's there. I'n the middle of the place.''

''Are you sure about this?''

I turn to glare at the officer. ''I don't really know or care right now if I'm right or wrong, but it's our only hope so you are sending people out there or I'm going myself.''

I'm not allowed to go, they tell me-though that wouldn't have exactly stopped me if needed. I know I can't just run off into the woods to some psychopath who could be armed with nothing but love clouding my brain to protect me. I don't need to make rash decisions though, because they send people out right away and drive me and Alice there too, we have to wait at a protected area as it's cleared out and cornered off, in that time we ring Esme, Carlisle and Emmett-since him and Rose are minding the children. Esme promises they'll be down soon and Emmett say's to call as soon as we know anything, but we both agree bringing the children near isn't a good idea.

My adrenalin's been pumping for some time now, but a lot of things hit me as I wait, surrounded my the police with Alice by my side and damn spectators trying to nose around. I'm not allowed past a barrier and I ask for an update every five minutes.

''They found him, Edward.'' One of them tells me the second their radio goes off. ''Aro is on the move.''

I would have fallen over then, but Alice held me up when we hear two gunshots ring out loud and clear-then hear a radio saying Edward's been hit. There's already an ambulance on standby but I can't take it. I don't cry or complain, but I know I'm breaking down, standing here as Alice and I hold each other up, it's easy to forget he's her brother and she's breaking too.

The entrance to the forest is just five feet in front of us and it takes the breath out of me when voices and people round the corner and one of them is Edward, standing, walking and apart from the amount of blood on his arm looking fine but pale. I throw caution to the damn barriers and get around them easily enough. I think I sob out his name before I'm wrapped around him and he holds me closer and tighter then ever before. I can barely breathe with the force he holds me with but I don't care, I love it.

''I hate you.'' I start to sob out over and over-but he knows I hate him because I love him.

''It's okay. I'm sorry.''

''Are you hurt?''

''Aro shot me, bullet grazed the skin on my arm and it burns like hell, but I'm fine.''

I barely register that we're still walking, only when I lean back to look him in the eyes. ''He didn't _hurt you_ , did he?''

He shakes his head-and I can see it in his eyes it's the truth. I hug him again and breathe out, ''Thank god.''

''Ms, we need to check him over, could you please let go?''

''No.'' I really didn't think I could.

''You can go in the ambulance with him.''

I grumble but know it has to be done. Once Alice gets her hug in the three of us get in the ambulance and Alice informs everyone to go to the hospital, Edward, what he didn't tell me before, was that he had been beaten too and had broke his wrist, which was still weak enough after it was broken last time but he's overall okay.

We're at the hospital when we hear the news-Aro had tried to shoot one of the officers and was gunned down. I never thought a death would make me feel this relieved but it did.

It was finally over.

 **So Aro's dead! What do you think? Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter but I was away all week and when I got no reviews last chapter I wasn't very motivated...are people still reading? We only have one chapter left now anyway-thank you for reading! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Bella.**

''This place is beautiful.'' I mutter out, staring up at the sky. ''I hate sand, but it's so much easier to deal with when the house is so near.''

''So you're happy with my choice?''

''Oh yes.'' I roll over so my hand comes down on his chest. ''How's your wrist and arm?''

''They'll heal.'' He brush's the hair from my face and tucks it behind my ear. ''I'm just happy he's gone.''

''He is, and I'm pretty sure by now there's no more skeleton's in the closet ready to jump out at us, right?''

''Right.'' He pauses to smile. ''You're so beautiful.''

I roll my eyes but don't argue, since he'll just complement me more then. ''I knew you married me for a reason.''

''I married you for a lot of reasons.'' He leans up to kiss me. ''I know you're nervous since it's the longest you've ever been away from either of them, but we'll be home soon.''

I just shake my head, biting my lip. ''I'm left with this internal dilemma of wanting my children but loving some time with you.'' I sigh, resting my head on his chest. ''I love you.''

''I will love you and the children forever.''

''Forever is a long time.''

''Not with you, then it's not enough.''

''Aw, what is it with the men in your family and this damn need to do and say shit like that?''

''You mean the Island?'' He laughs. ''Dad has his ways-it's why I was so surprised with the way he treated you, usually he's nice and in an Island buying mood.''

''Well as long as you don't follow him there we'll be fine.''

''Hum, I don't know how much money you think I have, but even if I wanted to buy you the whole world, I wouldn't expect more then an Island in a snow globe.''

''Add in some chocolate.'' I wink. ''You can't go wrong with chocolate, unless it's disgusting.''

''I was going to ask the housekeeper to buy some chocolate-but she accused me of being a demon before I got to that part of the list.''

I raise an eyebrow. ''Okay...that's weird. Well at least if I'm going to get killed by a demon it'll be you.''

''How sweet of you.'' He pats my head, though his grin suddenly turns serious. ''How do you feel? After everything?''

''Fucking relieved.'' I say as fast as I can. ''Look that man was crazy, he kidnapped three children with the same first letter in their name to spell out my baby's name-'' My eyes narrow. ''He hurt you, hurt countless people and then says hand yourself over or he'll kill three children? It's easy for me to say you should have told me or gone to the cops-but I know I wouldn't have either.'' My voice softens. ''And hey, if the price of him finally leaving us alone is a flesh wound, a broken wrist and whatever kind of help you might need from me or anyone else, it's not the worst thing. We're all here.''

He flips me over so he's hovering over me. ''I really do love you.''

He leans down to kiss me-thank god for private Islands. My hands tangle in his hair and his travel over me-I don't realize his true intentions until his hands rest near my hips and he begins to violently tickle me. I laugh in his face and try to push him off, but I'm laughing too much and my arms are week from supporting myself a minute ago for so long. ''Stop, oh my god you bastard. I'm going to pee, Edward.'' I laugh out. Though it takes him another minute to stop through my laugh pleads. ''You're carrying me back in there.'' I glare. ''If I walk, I pee and that's on you.''

He has me up in the air in my next breath. ''Wow, steady on there.'' My head spins as I loop my hand around his neck. ''Come on, let's go treat me like a queen.''

''No problem's there.'' He grins, bringing us inside. ''I'll make food.''

''Good, just make sure all that chicken from this morning's gone ugh.'' I grimace. ''That was disgusting.''

He shrugs. ''Serves you right for eating chicken for breakfast.''

''Hey you know it was heather then a plate of fried pig fat.'' I start to walk to the bathroom. ''Just because I watch my weight.''

Well he doesn't need to, no matter what he eats he stay's the same weight, but I won't get into that right now. When I see how bad I look in the mirror I flinch back a little-Jesus, I looked tired and worn out, though of course we don't really let each other sleep anyway. I haven't used much makeup while out here, and I never actually looked in one of the bag's Alice packed me, but when I do my hands freeze.

There's a box on tampons-which I haven't used, though know I should have and then a pregnancy test. There's also a piece of paper I pick up with my shaking hands to read.

 _Alice is always prepared ;) Just in case._

She really does know a lot of everything, that girl. My hands still shake and I can't do it. I know I can't. I stuff everything back in the bag and zip it up, pushing it away and standing back to bite my nails and stare at myself in the mirror. I didn't think this would happen so soon, if it did. Yes we've been married nearly two weeks now and are heading home in two days-but god, I just wasn't expecting it.

When he knocks on the door I jump and snap out of my daze. ''You okay? You've been in there a while now, dinner's ready.''

''Yeah, just one minute.'' Or three, I decide, taking out the bag and box and staring at the pregnancy test for a minute before taking the plastic lid off and doing it-I must have been in here a while, since I actually need to pee again.

It's nearly time when I unlock the door and make my way to the kitchen, I lean against the door frame and watch him from behind as he cooks. ''Edward?''

''Yeah?'' He glances back at me, though I'm sure he sees the stick in my hand as he stops and tuns to me slowly.

''I'm pregnant.''

He stares at me with his mouth half open for a minute before he scoops me up into his arms and starts to spin me. ''Ah careful, pee stick.''

''Drop it.'' I do and then he puts me down. ''Are you sure?''

''Pretty, this said so, I'm late. I got sick this morning and I'm tired.''

''Don't expect more sleep tonight.'' He grins at me before dropping to his knees and kissing my stomach. ''I love you.'' Then he stands back up to kiss me. ''I love you too.''

All worries I had flew out the door at his kiss, I feel like I'm on the verge of a laugh or a cry. Once again I find myself up in his arms.

''Where are you taking me?'' I ask sweetly, like I don't already know.

''Practice for more?''

I laugh. ''Let's get this one through with first. Though you know what you have to do first?'' I kiss him lightly.

''What?''

''Plant my ass on this bad and drag yourself out there to turn off the cooker, I smell burning.''

His eyes widen as the smell hits him and he throws me into a pile of pillows on the bed and runs back out. I have to laugh when I hear him curse and I roll over to throw all the pillows off the bed out of the way. In this moment I know, it's one of the happiest moments of this year, and it's happier then I've felt in a long time.

Things were finally looking up; starting to be how they should have always been.

 **So there we have it! I may or may not post an epilogue if you'd want that. So Bella is pregnant again, Aro is gone, James is behind bars and life can go on. Anyways to all of you who have stuck by this story and those who still read and review, thank you! I couldn't have done it without the support! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey! Sorry this is not a chapter- I just wanted to say that this story has been nominated in the poll to find the Top 10 fics completed in May at (www . twifanfictionrecs . com) and the vote ends Thursday the 30th of June! If you could please find the time to vote(which can be done once a day!) Thank you again to all readers and to anyone who votes! It means a lot. ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


End file.
